La Asesina en el Desierto
by Cellyta G
Summary: Los asesinos del desierto rojo no hablan demasiado, pero Candy White no ha ido hasta allí para sentarse a charlar con ellos, sino para mejorar su lucha y convertirse en la asesina a sueldo más temida del mundo. Cuando las fuerzas de aquellos que quieren destruir a los asesinos del Desierto Rojo rompen el silencio del lugar, Candy deberá encontrar un modo de pararlos.
1. Chapter 1

(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)

LA ASESINA EN EL DESIERTO.

Una micronovela de

Trono de Cristal

Capitulo 1.

No quedaba nada en el mundo salvo viento y arena.

Cuando menos, esa sensación tenía Candy White mientras miraba desde lo alto de una duna el desierto que se extendía ante ella. Hacía un calor asfixiante, a pesar del viento, y la túnica se le pegaba al cuerpo a causa del sudor. No obstante, el guía nómada le había dicho que sudar era bueno; solo cuando no sudabas el Desierto Rojo devenía mortal. El sudor te obliga a beber. En cambio, cuando el calor evapora la transpiración antes de que repares en ella, puedes deshidratarte sin darte cuenta.

Oh, aquel calor espantoso. Invadía cada poro de su cuerpo, le embotaba la cabeza y le entumecía los huesos. El bochorno de la bahía de la Calavera no era nada comparado con aquello. Habría dado cualquier cosa por un soplo de aire fresco, por breve que fuera.

A su lado, el guía señaló al sudoeste con un dedo enguantado.

–Los _sessiz suikast _están allí.

Los _sessiz suikast, _los asesinos silenciosos; la orden legendaria que tenía que entrenarla.

–Para que aprendas obediencia y disciplina –le había dicho Arobynn Hamel.

_En el desierto Rojo y en pleno verano, _había omitido. Su estancia allí era un castigo. Hacía dos meses, cuando Arobynn había enviado a Candy junto con Anthony Brower a la bahía de la Calavera sin revelarles cuál iba a ser su misión, su compañero y ella habían descubierto que estaban allí para comerciar con esclavos. Desde luego, el encargo no había sido del agrado de los dos asesinos, a pesar de su oficio. De modo que habían liberado a los esclavos, sin importarles las consecuencias. Empezaba a pensar que no había sido buena idea. De todos los castigos que había recibido en su vida, aquel le parecía el peor. Y eso era mucho decir dado que, un mes después de que Arobynn la hubiera azotado, los cortes que tenía en la cara aún no habían cicatrizado.

Candy se enfurruñó. Dio un paso hacia la pendiente y se ciñó el pañuelo para cubrirse la nariz y la boca. Bajaba con las piernas en tensión para no resbalar por las inestables arenas, pero el avance suponía una mejora respecto a la angustiosa caminata por las Arenas Cantarinas, llamadas así porque los granos susurraban, gemían y protestaban. A lo largo de un día entero, el guía y ella habían tenido que vigilar cada paso, pendientes de no romper la armonía de la arena que pisaban. En caso contrario, le había dicho el nómada, los granos se convertirían en arenas movedizas.

Candy siguió bajando por la duna, pero se detuvo al no oír los pasos del guía tras ella.

–¿No vienes?

El guía permaneció en lo alto de la duna y señaló al horizonte.

–A menos de cinco kilómetros en aquella dirección.

El nómada no dominaba la lengua común, pero la asesina entendió lo suficiente.

Candy se retiró el pañuelo de la boca y arrugó la cara cuando una lluvia de arena se le pegó a la sudorosa tez.

–Te he pagado para que me llevaras hasta allí.

–Menos de cinco kilómetros –repitió él mientras se ajustaba la gran mochila a la espalda. El pañuelo que cubría la cabeza del guía le ocultaba casi por completo las facciones bronceadas, pero la asesina advirtió el miedo que asomaba a sus ojos.

Cómo no, en el desierto temían y respetaban a los _sessiz suikast_. Encontrar a un guía dispuesto a acompañarla prácticamente hasta la fortaleza había sido un milagro. El oro que Candy le había ofrecido también había influido, desde luego. Fuera como fuese, los nómadas consideraban a los _sessiz suikast_ poco menos que presagios de muerte, y, por lo que parecía, el guía no pensaba llegar más lejos.

Candy escudriñó el horizonte hacia oriente. No veía nada más allá de las dunas que ondeaban como un mar de arena azotado por el viento.

–Menos de cinco kilómetros –repitió el guía a su espalda–. Ellos saldrán a recibirte.

La asesina giró la cabeza para preguntarle algo más, pero él ya había desaparecido por el otro lado de la duna. Maldiciéndolo, Candy intentó tragar saliva pero no lo consiguió. Tenía la boca demasiado seca. Debía ponerse en marcha o tendría que montar la tienda para dormir durante las horas del mediodía y de la tarde, cuando el calor se hacía insoportable.

Menos de cinco kilómetros. ¿Cuánto tardaría en recorrer aquella distancia?

Después de un trago de agua de un odre alarmantemente ligero, Candy volvió a taparse la boca y la nariz con el pañuelo y echó a andar.

Solo se oía el susurro del viento entre la arena.

Horas después, Candy hacía esfuerzos por no zambullirse en uno de los estanques del patio o arrodillarse a beber de una de las corrientes que recorrían el suelo. Nadie le había ofrecido agua a su llegada y no parecía que el hombre que la escoltaba tuviera intención de hacerlo tampoco mientras la conducía por los sinuosos pasillos de la fortaleza de piedra arenisca.

Aquella distancia parecía eterna. Justo cuando se estaba planteando muy en serio la idea de plantar la tienda había alcanzado la cima de una duna y había divisado los frescos árboles y la fortaleza de adobe que se desplegaba ante ella, al amparo de un oasis que se acurrucaba entre dos dunas monstruosas.

Se moría de sed, pero ella era Candy White, la asesina más famosa de Adarlan. Su reputación estaba en juego.

Aguzó los sentidos mientras se internaban en la fortaleza; anotó mentalmente cada salida y cada ventana, reparó en los lugares donde había centinelas apostados. Pasaron junto a una serie de patios de entrenamiento el aire libre, donde gente de diversas procedencias luchaba, entrenaba o sencillamente reposaba en silencio, meditando. Subieron por un estrecho tramo de escaleras que ascendía por un gran edificio. Recibió con alivio la sombra fresca del pasaje, pero entonces llegaron a un largo corredor cerrado y el calor cayó sobre ella como una manta.

Aquel lugar le parecía muy ruidoso para ser una fortaleza de asesinos silenciosos. Las armas repicaban en las salas de entrenamiento, los insectos zumbaban en los abundantes árboles y arbustos, los pájaros trinaban, el agua clara como el cristal gorgoteaba en cada una de las estancias.

Se acercaron a unas puertas abiertas al final del pasillo. Su escolta –un hombre de mediana edad con la cara surcada de cicatrices que destacaban como marcas de tiza contra su piel cetrina– guardaba silencio. Al otro lado de las puertas, Candy divisó una combinación de luz y sombras. Penetraron en una estancia de dimensiones gigantescas flanqueada por columnas de madera pintadas de azul que soportaban dos palcos, uno a cada lado. Al echar un vistazo a las sombras de los balcones, Candy descubrió figuras agazapadas; observaban, esperaban. Más figuras se ocultaban a la sombra de las columnas. Tanto si sabían quién era ella como si no, sin duda no la subestimaban. Bien.

Un abigarrado mosaico de azulejos verdes y azules tachonaba el camino hacia el trono imitando los riachuelos del nivel inferior. Sentado en el trono, acomodado entre almohadones y macetas con palmeras, había un hombre ataviado con una túnica blanca.

El maestro mudo. Aunque Candy había supuesto que sería un anciano, rondaba los cincuenta años. La asesina levantó la barbilla mientras se acercaba a él sin desviarse del camino marcado en el suelo. No habría sabido decir si la piel del hombre era oscura de nacimiento o sencillamente estaba bronceado por el sol. El maestro esbozó una leve sonrisa; saltaba a la vista que de joven había sido atractivo. El sudor resbalaba por la espalda de Candy. Aunque el maestro parecía desarmado a simple vista, los dos criados que lo abanicaban con hojas de palmera iban armados hasta los dientes. El escolta se paró a cierta distancia del trono e hizo una reverencia.

Candy lo imitó. Cuando se incorporó, se quitó la capucha que le tapaba el pelo. Seguro que estaba hecha un asco, sucia y sudorosa tras dos semanas de travesía por el desierto sin agua para lavarse, pero no estaba allí para impresionar a nadie por su belleza.

El señor la miró de arriba abajo y luego asintió. El escolta le dio un codazo y Candy se aclaró la garganta seca antes de dar un paso adelante.

Sabía que el maestro mudo no diría nada; todo el mundo estaba al corriente de que había hecho voto de silencio. De modo que le correspondía a ella presentarse. Arobynn le había dicho exactamente qué palabras debía pronunciar; o más bien se lo había ordenado. Nada de disfraces, ni de máscaras, ni de nombres falsos. Puesto que a Candy le traían sin cuidado los intereses de Arobynn, su maestro no pensaba protegerlos de ella. La asesina llevaba semanas cavilando un modo de proteger su propia identidad –de evitar que aquellos extraños supiesen quién era ella– pero las órdenes de Arobynn habían sido tajantes: tenía un mes para ganarse el respeto del maestro mudo. Y si no regresaba con una carta de beneplácito –una carta que hablase de Candy White– tendría que marcharse a vivir a otra ciudad.

Quizás a otro continente.

–Gracias por concederme audiencia, señor de los asesinos silenciosos –recitó, maldiciendo en silencio la formalidad de aquellas palabras.

Se llevó la mano al corazón y se arrodilló.

–Soy Candy White, protegida de Arobynn Hamel, rey de los asesinos del norte.

Le pareció apropiado añadir «del norte». No creía que al señor mudo le complaciera saber que Arobynn se denominaba a sí mismo «rey de todos los asesinos». Fuera como fuese, no supo si el nombre de Candy le decía algo al maestro o no; su expresión no se alteró. En cambio, la asesina creyó advertir que las figuras ocultas entre las sombras se revolvían inquietas.

–Mi señor me envía para que te suplique que me entrenes –siguió diciendo, cada vez más irritada.

¡Entrenarla! ¡A ella! Agachó la cabeza para que el maestro no viera la ira que asomaba a sus facciones–. Soy suya.

Candy tendió las manos abiertas en un gesto de súplica.

Nada.

Un calor más sofocante que el calor del desierto encendió las mejillas de la asesina. Mantuvo la cabeza gacha, las palmas hacia arriba. Se oyó un frufrú de tela y unos pasos callados resonaron en la sala. Por fin, dos pies oscuros y descalzos se plantaron ante ella.

Un dedo áspero la obligó a levantar la barbilla, y Candy se encontró cara a cara con los ojos verde mar del maestro. No se atrevía a moverse. Un solo ademán y se arriesgaba a que le rompieran el cuello.

Aquello era una prueba; una prueba de lealtad, comprendió.

Se ordenó a sí misma permanecer inmóvil y se concentró en los detalles del rostro que tenía delante para no pensar en lo vulnerable que se sentía. El sudor perlaba el nacimiento de aquel pelo negro, que el maestro llevaba casi al rape. Candy no habría sabido decir de qué reino procedía; tal vez, a juzgar por la piel oscura, de Eyllwe. Sin embargo, los elegantes ojos almendrados sugerían más bien que procedía de algún reino del lejano continente del sur. En cualquier caso, ¿cómo había acabado en aquel lugar?

Candy se puso alerta cuando aquellos dedos largos le echaron hacia atrás los mechones sueltos de la trenza. Los cardenales que aún le amarilleaban la zona de los ojos y las mejillas quedaron al descubierto, así como el arco agudo de la costra que tenía en el pómulo. ¿Acaso Arobynn había avisado de la llegada de la asesina? ¿Había informado al hombre de las circunstancias que lo habían inducido a enviarla? No parecía que su llegada hubiera sorprendido al maestro.

El señor entornó los ojos y apretó los labios al advertir los restos de magulladuras que Candy tenía en la cara. La asesina había tenido suerte de que Arobynn se hubiese asegurado de no provocarle daños irreparables. Con una punzada de sentimiento de culpa, Candy se preguntó si Anthony se habría curado también. A lo largo de los tres días posteriores a la paliza, la asesina no lo había visto por el castillo. Y había perdido el sentido antes de que Arobynn la emprendiese con su compañero. Después de aquella noche, incluso durante la travesía por el desierto, una nube de rabia, pesar y debilidad absoluta lo había empañado todo, como si caminase en sueños.

Cuando el maestro le soltó la cara y dio un paso hacia atrás, el pulso de Candy se apaciguó. El hombre le indicó por gestos que se levantase y la asesina obedeció al instante, para alivio de sus entumecidas rodillas.

El señor esbozó una sonrisa malévola. La asesina estaba a punto de devolverle el gesto cuando el maestro hizo chasquear los dedos y cuatro hombres se abalanzaron hacia ella.

_Continuara…_

_Aquí__ comenzamos con otra micronovela..._

_Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo! _


	2. Chapter 2

(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)

LA ASESINA EN EL DESIERTO.

Una micronovela de

Trono de Cristal

Capitulo 2.

No iban armados, pero sus intenciones no dejaban lugar a dudas. El primer hombre, vestido con la holgada túnica de varias capas que llevaban todos los de por allí, lanzó el puño hacia Candy, pero ella esquivó el golpe antes de que le alcanzara la cara. Cuando el brazo pasó por su lado, la asesina lo cogió por la muñeca y el bíceps y lo retorció en una llave que hizo gruñir de dolor al hombre. Lo obligó a girar hasta estamparlo contra el segundo atacante, con tanta fuerza que los dos hombres cayeron al suelo.

Candy saltó hacia atrás y aterrizó en el lugar que su escolta había ocupado hacía solo un instante, con cuidado de no chocar con el maestro. Aquello era otra prueba; una prueba para averiguar su nivel. Y si merecía ser entrenada.

Claro que lo merecía. Era Candy White, por el amor de los dioses.

El tercer hombre se sacó dos dagas en forma de media luna de los pliegues de la túnica beis e intentó acuchillarla. Los ropajes de la propia asesina eran demasiado aparatosos como para que Candy se alejara con la suficiente rapidez, de modo que cuando él barrió el aire para herirle la cara, ella se echó hacia atrás. Su espalda se quejó, pero las dos hojas zumbaron sin alcanzarla y solo le cortaron un mechón de cabello suelto. Ella se dejó caer al suelo y de una patada desequilibró a su adversario.

El cuarto hombre se acercaba ya por detrás. Una hoja curvada brilló en su mano cuando trató de hundirla en la cabeza de Candy. La asesina rodó sobre sí misma y saltaron chispas cuando la espada golpeó la piedra.

Para cuando Candy se puso en pie, el hombre ya blandía la espada otra vez. Intentó golpearla por la derecha con una finta a la izquierda pero ella se hizo a un lado. El hombre estaba en pleno mandoble cuando la asesina le golpeó la nariz con la palma abierta al mismo tiempo que le estampaba el otro puño en la barriga. Él cayó al suelo con la nariz ensangrentada. Candy jadeó. El aire le quemaba la garganta seca. Necesitaba agua. Urgentemente.

Ninguno de los hombres postrados a su alrededor se movía. El maestro esbozó una sonrisa y fue entonces cuando el resto de los presentes se acercó a la luz. Hombres y mujeres, todos bronceados, aunque el color del cabello delataba procedencias diversas. Candy inclinó la cabeza. Ninguno le devolvió el gesto. De reojo, la asesina vio que los cuatro hombres vencidos se levantaban, enfundaban las armas y volvían a agazaparse entre las sombras. Candy esperaba que no se hubieran tomado la derrota como algo personal.

La joven volvió a escudriñar la oscuridad, preparada para nuevos ataques. Vio a una chica que la miraba desde allí cerca y le sonreía con expresión conspiratoria. Candy procuró no parecer demasiado intrigada aunque la desconocida era una de las personas más impresionantes que había contemplado jamás. No solo por la melena color vino ni por el color de ojos, de un castaño rojizo que Candy nunca había visto. No, lo que más le llamó la atención fue la armadura de la muchacha, tan recargada que no servía para luchar, pero una obra de arte en cualquier caso.

El hombro derecho de la coraza tenía forma de cabeza de lobo con la boca abierta, y el casco, que la joven se había colgado al codo, llevaba otra figura de lobo sobre la protección de la nariz. Un tercer lobo completaba el conjunto en la empuñadura del sable. De haberla llevado cualquier otra persona, la armadura le habría dado un aire extravagante y ridículo, pero ella… La chica desprendía un extraño candor, y era eso, más que cualquier otra cosa, lo que la hacía tan llamativa.

A pesar de todo, Candy se preguntó cómo era posible que no se asfixiase dentro de aquella armadura.

El maestro le dio a la asesina unas palmadas en la espalda y luego, por gestos, le indicó a la chica que se acercase. No para atacarla; era una invitación amistosa. La armadura resonó cuando la joven avanzó, pero sus botas apenas hacían ruido.

El señor mudo hizo una serie de movimientos con las manos señalando a la chica y a Candy alternativamente. La muchacha se inclinó ante él y volvió a esbozar aquella sonrisilla maliciosa.

–Me llamo Patty –se presentó con voz alegre, divertida. Tenía una pizca de acento que Candy no supo ubicar–. Parece ser que vamos a compartir habitación mientras estés aquí.

El maestro volvió a gesticular. Sus dedos encallecidos y marcados hacían signos rudimentarios que Patty, de algún modo, conseguía descifrar.

–Quiere saber cuánto tiempo vas a estar aquí.

Candy reprimió las ganas de fruncir el ceño.

–Un mes –inclinó la cabeza ante el maestro–. Si permite que me quede tanto tiempo.

Sumando el mes que había tardado en llegar allí y el mes que le costaría volver a Rifthold, pasaría un total de tres meses lejos de casa.

El maestro mudo se limitó a asentir antes de echar a andar hacia el trono.

–Eso significa que te puedes quedar –le susurró Patty, y luego le tocó el hombro con el guante de la armadura. Al parecer, no todos los asesinos de por allí habían hecho voto de silencio… ni respetaban el espacio personal–. Empezarás a entrenar mañana –siguió diciendo la chica–. Al alba.

El maestro se acomodó en sus almohadones y Candy estuvo a punto de suspirar de alivio. Arobynn le había hecho creer que convencer al señor mudo de que la entrenara sería casi imposible. Necio.

Conque iba a vivir un infierno, ¡ja!

–Gracias –dijo Candy al maestro haciendo otra reverencia, incómoda de saber que todos los ojos estaban puestos en ella.

El maestro mudo le indicó por gestos que se retirara.

–Ven –sugirió Patty. Un rayo de sol le iluminó la melena–. Supongo que querrás darte un baño antes que nada. Yo, en tu lugar, lo estaría deseando.

La joven sonrió y las pecas que le salpicaban el puente de la nariz y las mejillas se desplazaron. Mientras ambas abandonaban el salón, Candy miró de reojo a la chica de la armadura decorada.

–Es lo más agradable que he oído en semanas –aceptó con una sonrisa.

Mientras recorría los pasillos en compañía de Patty, Candy lamentó no llevar consigo las largas dagas de las que nunca se separaba. Por desgracia, se las habían quitado al entrar en el fuerte, al igual que la espada y el morral. Dejó los brazos colgando, lista para atacar al menor movimiento de su guía. Tanto si Patty había advertido la desconfianza de Candy como si no, la muchacha caminaba balanceando los brazos como si nada. Su armadura resonaba con cada movimiento.

Una compañera de habitación. Qué mala noticia. Compartir cuarto con Anthony durante unas cuantas noches era una cosa, pero ¿pasar un mes entero con una completa desconocida? Candy observó a Patty por el rabillo del ojo. La joven era un poco más alta que ella, pero la armadura le impedía distinguir mucho más. La asesina de Adarlan no solía frecuentar la compañía de otras chicas, a excepción de las cortesanas que Arobynn invitaba a las fiestas del castillo o al teatro, y casi ninguna de estas despertaba en Candy el menor interés. Además, no había ninguna otra asesina en la cuadrilla de Arobynn. Allí, en cambio… Aparte de Patty, había visto casi tantas mujeres como hombres. En el castillo, Candy no pasaba desapercibida. En aquella fortaleza del desierto, en cambio, la asesina de Adarlan solo era una cara más entre la multitud.

Por lo que sabía, hasta era posible que Patty la superase en habilidad. La idea no le hizo gracia.

–¿Y bien? –dijo Patty con las cejas enarcadas–. Candy White.

–¿Sí?

Patty se encogió de hombros o al menos lo intentó bajo el peso de la armadura.

–Me esperaba algo más… impresionante.

–Lamento decepcionarte –replicó Candy, que no parecía lamentarlo en absoluto.

Patty la condujo por un corto tramo de escaleras y luego por un pasillo largo. Los niños entraban y salían de las habitaciones con cubos, escobas y fregonas en las manos. El más joven tendría unos ocho años, el mayor rondaría los doce.

–Acólitos –explicó Patty en respuesta a la pregunta silenciosa de Candy–. Limpiar los cuartos de los otros asesinos forma parte de su preparación. Les enseña a ser humildes y responsables. O algo así.

Le guiñó un ojo a un niño que, a su paso, se la había quedado mirando boquiabierto. En realidad, varios niños contemplaban a Patty con los ojos abiertos de incredulidad y respeto. Al parecer, la muchacha estaba muy bien considerada. Ninguno se molestó en mirar a Candy. Ella levantó la barbilla.

–¿Y cuántos años tenías cuando llegaste aquí?

Cuanto más supiera de Patty, mejor.

–Acababa de cumplir trece. Me libré por los pelos de la limpieza.

–¿Y cuántos tienes ahora?

–Quieres sacarme información, ¿eh?

Candy no se inmutó.

–Acabo de cumplir dieciocho. Tú debes de tener más o menos mi edad, ¿no?

La asesina de Adarlan asintió. Desde luego, no pensaba revelar ninguna información sobre sí misma. Aunque Arobynn le hubiera ordenado que no ocultara su identidad, no estaba obligada a dar más detalles.

Menos mal que Candy había empezado a entrenarse a los ocho; le llevaba varios años de ventaja a Patty. En algo se notaría, ¿no?

–¿Tu maestro emplea un método especial de entrenamiento?

Patty esbozó una sonrisa compungida.

–No sabría decirte. Llevo cinco años aquí y aún se niega a entrenarme personalmente. A mí me da igual. Creo que poseo cualidades excepcionales, con o sin sus conocimientos. Vaya, qué raro. ¿Cómo era posible que después de tanto tiempo aún el maestro no le hubiera dado clases? Aunque, bien pensado, Arobynn tampoco daba clases particulares a casi ninguno de sus asesinos.

–¿De dónde procedes? –preguntó Candy.

–De las Llanuras.

De las Llanuras… ¿Y dónde demonios estaban las Llanuras? Patty respondió antes de que se lo preguntara.

–A lo largo de la costa de los Yermos Orientales… antes conocidos como el Reino Embrujado.

Candy había oído hablar de los Yermos, pero las Llanuras no le sonaban de nada.

–Mi padre –siguió diciendo Patty– es el señor de Briarcliff. Me envió a este lugar para que recibiese entrenamiento y «aprendiera algo útil». Pero me parece que ni en quinientos años voy a aprender algo así.

Candy se rio a pesar de sí misma. Volvió a mirar de reojo la armadura de Patty.

–¿No te asas de calor, con esa armadura?

–Claro que sí –contestó Patty echando hacia atrás la media melena–, pero debes reconocer que es imponente. Y muy útil para hacerse notar en una fortaleza llena de asesinos. ¿Cómo si no iba a llamar la atención?

–¿De dónde la has sacado?

Candy no lo decía porque quisiera una; no le habría servido para nada.

–Ah, la encargué –en ese caso, Patty tenía dinero. Mucho, si podía permitirse tirarlo en una armadura como esa–. Pero la espada –Patty dio unos golpecitos a la empuñadura en forma de lobo– pertenece a mi padre. Me la regaló cuando me marché. Entonces se me ocurrió encargar una armadura a juego. Los lobos son un símbolo familiar.

Entraron en un pasadizo abierto y el calor de la tarde las azotó con fuerza. Sin embargo, la expresión de Patty seguía siendo alegre, y si la armadura la incomodaba, no lo demostraba. La muchacha miró a Candy de arriba abajo.

–¿A cuántas personas has matado?

La otra estuvo a punto de atragantarse, pero mantuvo la barbilla alta.

–No creo que eso sea de tu incumbencia.

Patty soltó una risita.

–Seguro que no es muy difícil de averiguar. Si eres tan famosa, seguro que dejas alguna firma.

En realidad, era Arobynn quien se encargaba de que corriera la voz por los canales adecuados. Ella apenas dejaba rastro una vez había concluido el trabajo. Dejar algún tipo de firma le parecía… chabacano.

–Yo querría que todo el mundo conociera mi autoría –declaró Patty.

Bueno, Candy quería que la gente la considerara la mejor en lo suyo, pero, por la forma de hablar de Patty, tenía la sensación de que ella se refería a otra cosa.

–Bueno, ¿y quién acabó peor? –preguntó Patty de repente–. ¿Tú o la persona que te hizo eso?

La asesina de Adarlan comprendió que la muchacha se refería a las magulladuras y los cortes que aún tenía en la cara.

Se le encogió el estómago. Acabaría por acostumbrarse a la sensación.

–Yo –repuso Candy con voz queda.

No sabía por qué lo había reconocido. Alardear habría sido más inteligente. Pero estaba cansada y, de repente, el recuerdo le pesaba demasiado.

–¿Te lo hizo tu maestro? –quiso saber Patty.

Esta vez la asesina de Adarlan guardó silencio y la otra no insistió.

Al llegar al final del pasillo, bajaron por una escalera de caracol que desembocaba en un patio donde bancos y mesas pequeñas descansaban a la sombra de enormes palmeras datileras. Alguien había dejado un libro sobre una de las mesas y, mientras pasaban, Candy echó un vistazo a la portada. El título estaba escrito con unos extraños garabatos que no reconoció.

De haber estado sola, se habría detenido a hojearlo, solo por curiosear aquellas palabras escritas en un lenguaje tan distinto a cuantos conocía, pero Patty siguió andando hacia dos puertas de madera tallada.

–Los baños. En algunas zonas de la fortaleza el silencio es obligatorio. Y este es uno, de modo que no hagas ruido. Tampoco chapotees mucho. Los asesinos viejos se quejan hasta de eso –Patty empujó una de las puertas–. Tómate tu tiempo. Me ocuparé de que lleven tus cosas a la habitación. Cuando estés lista, pide a un acólito que te acompañe allí. Aún tardaremos unas horas en cenar. Iré a buscarte entonces.

Candy se la quedó mirando. La idea de que la muchacha, de que cualquiera, tocara las armas y el equipaje que había dejado a la entrada de la fortaleza no le hacía ninguna gracia. No porque tuviera nada que ocultar, pero le daba grima pensar que los guardias pudieran toquetear su ropa interior mientras revisaban sus cosas. Su afición a las prendas caras y muy delicadas no beneficiaría su reputación.

Por desgracia, estaba allí a merced de aquellas personas, y la carta de aprobación dependía de su buena conducta. Y de su actitud.

De modo que Candy se limitó a decir:

–Muchas gracias.

Tras eso, echó a andar por delante de Patty y se internó en el aire aromático del otro lado de las puertas.

Si bien los baños eran comunes había, gracias a Dios, uno para hombres y otro para mujeres y, en aquel momento del día, el de las mujeres estaba vacío.

Ocultos por enormes palmeras cuyas ramas se hundían bajo el peso de sus frutos, los baños estaban decorados con las mismas baldosas de color verde y cobalto que se habían empleado para elaborar el mosaico del salón del trono. Unos toldos blancos sujetos a las paredes del edificio refrescaban el ambiente. Había muchos estanques distintos –algunos despedían vapor, otros burbujeaban, otros despedían vapor y burbujeaban–, pero Candy se deslizó en uno totalmente en calma, claro y fresco.

Recordando la advertencia de Patty de que guardara silencio, la asesina de Adarlan reprimió un gemido de placer cuando se sumergió por completo en el agua. Siguió hundida hasta que le faltó el aire.

Aunque el recato era una virtud de la que había aprendido a prescindir, mantuvo el cuerpo bajo el agua, por si acaso. Desde luego, no lo hacía para ocultar los cardenales que todavía sembraban sus costillas y sus brazos, ni porque la visión de aquellas marcas la asqueara. A veces se sentía enferma de ira; otras, de tristeza. A menudo, ambas cosas. Quería volver a Rifthold, saber qué le había pasado a Anthony, reanudar aquella vida que se había hecho añicos en una breve agonía. Por otra parte, temía regresar.

Por lo menos, allí, en el fin del mundo, aquella noche en el castillo –y Rifthold, y todos sus habitantes– quedaba muy lejos.

Permaneció en el estanque hasta que las manos se le arrugaron como pasas.

Cuando Candy llegó a la minúscula habitación, Patty no estaba allí, aunque alguien había sacado sus pertenencias. Aparte de la espada y de las dagas, algunas prendas de ropa interior y una cuantas túnicas, no había llevado gran cosa. Y no se había molestado en incluir sus mejores vestidos. Había hecho bien, vista la rapidez con que la arena había raído los abultados ropajes que los nómadas la habían obligado a ponerse.

En el cuarto había dos camas estrechas, y a Candy le costó un poco adivinar cuál pertenecía a Patty.

La pared de piedra rojiza de detrás estaba desnuda. Aparte del lobo de hierro forjado que descansaba sobre la mesilla de noche y del maniquí de tamaño natural que la muchacha debía de utilizar para dejar su extraordinaria armadura, nada delataba que otra persona ocupase el dormitorio.

Curiosear por los cajones de la cómoda tampoco le sirvió de mucho. Había túnicas de color burdeos y calzas negras, todo doblado con cuidado. Los únicos artículos que rompían la monotonía eran unas cuantas túnicas blancas; aquella prenda que llevaban muchos de los hombres y mujeres del lugar. Incluso la ropa interior era lisa… y estaba doblada. ¿Quién pliega la ropa interior? Candy pensó en el enorme armario que tenía en casa, una explosión de color, tejidos y formas, todo mezclado. Su ropa interior, aunque de gran calidad, solía estar amontonada de cualquier manera en un cajón.

Seguramente Anthony doblaba su ropa interior. Aunque en el peor de los casos, hoy por hoy, ni siquiera sería capaz de hacerlo. Arobynn jamás habría mutilado a Candy, pero quizás Anthony hubiera corrido peor suerte. El maestro siempre lo había considerado prescindible.

Ahuyentó el pensamiento y se acurrucó en la cama. A través del ventanuco, el silencio de la fortaleza la arrulló hasta dormirla.

Jamás había visto a Arobynn tan enfadado, y Candy estaba aterrorizada. No gritaba, no maldecía… se quedó muy quieto y muy callado. La única señal de la rabia que lo embargaba procedía de sus ojos acerados, que brillaban con una calma mortal.

La asesina intentó no revolverse inquieta cuando él se levantó al otro lado de su gigantesco escritorio de madera. Anthony, sentado junto a Candy, ahogó un grito. Ella no podía hablar; si empezaba a hablar, su voz temblorosa la traicionaría. No podría soportar semejante humillación.

–¿Sabes cuánto dinero me has costado? –le preguntó Arobynn con suavidad.

A Candy le empezaron a sudar las palmas de las manos. Ha valido la pena, se dijo. Liberar a doscientos esclavos valía la pena. Pasara lo que pasase, jamás se arrepentiría de haberlo hecho.

–Ella no ha tenido la culpa –lo interrumpió Anthony, y Candy lo fulminó con la mirada–. Los dos pensamos que…

–No me mientas, Anthony Brower –gruñó Arobynn–. Si has participado en esto ha sido porque ella ya había tomado la decisión… y o bien la dejabas morir en el intento o bien la ayudabas.

Anthony abrió la boca para protestar, pero Arobynn lo hizo callar con un gesto de rabia. Las puertas del despacho se abrieron. Wesley, el ayuda de cámara de Arobynn, se asomó. El señor clavó los ojos en Candy al decir:

–Llama a Tern, a Mullin y a Harding.

Aquello pintaba mal. Candy, sin embargo, sostuvo la mirada de Arobynn. Ni ella ni Anthony se atrevieron a hablar durante los minutos siguientes. La asesina procuraba no temblar.

Por fin, los tres asesinos –musculosos y armados hasta los dientes– se presentaron en el despacho.

–Cierra la puerta –le ordenó Arobynn a Harding, que había sido el último en entrar. A continuación

Espetó a los otros dos:

–Sujétenlo.

Al instante, Tern y Mullin arrancaron a Anthony de su silla y le sujetaron los brazos contra la espalda.

Harding dio un paso hacia ellos con el puño preparado.

–No –musitó Candy al encontrarse con los ojos desorbitados de Anthony. Arobynn no sería tan cruel; no la obligaría a mirar cómo lastimaba a Anthony. Algo duro y tenso se le anudó en la garganta.

A pesar de todo, Candy mantenía la cabeza alta, incluso cuando Arobynn le dijo en voz baja:

–Esto no te va a gustar. Jamás lo olvidarás. Y no quiero que lo hagas.

Ella giró la cabeza hacia Anthony, suplicando con los labios a Harding que no le hiciera daño al chico.

Notó el golpe un instante antes de que Arobynn la alcanzara.

Cayó de la silla y, sin darle tiempo a incorporarse, Arobynn la agarró por el cuello del vestido y le estampó el puño en la mejilla. La luz y la oscuridad se mezclaron en un torbellino. Otro golpe, tan fuerte que Candy notó el calor de la sangre en la mejilla antes de sentir el dolor.

Anthony se puso a gritar algo, pero Arobynn volvió a golpearla. Candy notaba el sabor de la sangre pero no se defendió; no se atrevía. Anthony forcejeaba entre Tern y Mullin. Ellos lo sujetaban con fuerza y Harding extendió el brazo para impedir a Anthony que avanzara.

Arobynn siguió apaleándola; en las costillas, en la mandíbula, en la barriga. Y en la cara. Una y otra vez. Golpes bien dirigidos, pensados para infligir el máximo dolor posible sin provocar daños irreversibles. Y Anthony seguía rugiendo, gritando palabras que ella, en su agonía, no alcanzaba a distinguir.

Lo último que recordaba era el sentimiento de culpa que la había embargado al ver la exquisita alfombra roja de Arobynn manchada de sangre. Y luego oscuridad, una bendita oscuridad, donde buscó el alivio de no tener que ver cómo lastimaba a Anthony.

_Continuara…_


	3. Chapter 3

(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)

LA ASESINA EN EL DESIERTO.

Una micronovela de

Trono de Cristal

Capitulo 3.

Candy eligió la túnica más bonita que había llevado consigo. No era nada del otro mundo, pero la tela dorada y azul marino realzaba el color esmeralda de sus ojos. Incluso se aplicó algo de cosmético en los párpados, aunque decidió no añadir nada más. Si bien el sol ya se había escondido, hacía mucho calor.

Cualquier afeite que se aplicara en la piel desaparecería a los pocos minutos.

Patty cumplió su promesa de acudir a buscarla antes de cenar y, de camino hacia el comedor, interrogó a Candy sobre su viaje. La muchacha hablaba con normalidad en algunos tramos del camino mientras que en otros bajaba la voz o incluso le hacía señas a Candy de que guardara silencio. La asesina de Adarlan no entendía por qué ciertas salas requerían silencio absoluto y otras no; a ella todas le parecían iguales. Agotada a pesar de la siesta y sin saber cuándo podía hablar y cuándo no, Candy respondía con brevedad. Con gusto se habría saltado la cena y se habría quedado durmiendo.

Aguzar los sentidos a la entrada del comedor le exigió un gran esfuerzo de voluntad. Aunque exhausta, examinó el salón por instinto. Había tres salidas: los portalones por los que habían entrado y dos puertas de servicio al otro lado. El comedor estaba atestado de gente de todas las edades y nacionalidades que ocupaban las grandes mesas o los bancos de madera. Habría unas setenta personas como mínimo. Nadie miró a Candy cuando Patty la guio tranquilamente hacia una mesa situada al fondo. Si sabían quién era la asesina de Adarlan, no parecía importarles. Candy intentó no enfurruñarse.

Patty se deslizó en un banco y dio unas palmadas en el sitio vacío que había a su lado. Los asesinos sentados a la mesa –algunos charlando en voz baja, otros en silencio– alzaron la vista cuando Candy se quedó de pie ante ellos. La otra le hizo gestos con la mano.

–Candy, estos son todos. Todos, esta es Candy. Aunque estoy segura de que ya lo sabéis todo de ella, cotillas.

Hablaba con voz queda, y aunque algunos asesinos parecían enfrascados en la conversación, todos los que estaban a su alrededor la habían oído perfectamente. Incluso el tintineo de los cubiertos sonaba amortiguado.

Candy escudriñó las caras de las personas que la rodeaban; parecían observarla con amable curiosidad e incluso con simpatía. Con cuidado, demasiado consciente de cada uno de sus movimientos, Candy se sentó en el banco y echó un vistazo al contenido de la mesa. Había bandejas de carnes asadas que olían de maravilla, cuencos repletos de cereales especiados, frutos, dátiles y jarras y más jarras de agua.

Patty se sirvió, y su armadura relució a la luz de los fanales de cristal que pendían del techo. Luego depositó la misma cantidad de comida en el plato de Candy.

–Empieza a comer –le susurró–. Todo sabe de maravilla y no hay nada envenenado –para demostrar que decía la verdad, Patty se llevó un bocado de cordero asado a la boca y empezó a masticar–. ¿Lo ves? –dijo entre bocado y bocado–. Es posible que lord Berick quiera acabar con nosotros, pero es demasiado listo para usar veneno. No mordemos el anzuelo así como así. ¿Verdad?

Los asesinos sentados a la mesa sonrieron.

–¿Lord Berick? –preguntó Candy, mirando fijamente el plato y la comida que tenía delante.

Patty hizo una mueca y engulló unos cuantos granos de color azafrán.

–El villano. Aunque, si le preguntaras a él, te diría que nosotros somos los villanos.

–Él es el villano –intervino el hombre de pelo rizado y ojos oscuros que se sentaba enfrente de Patty.

Era guapo en cierto modo, pero su sonrisa se parecía demasiado a la del capitán Rolfe para el gusto de Candy. No debía de tener más de veinte años–. Desde cualquier punto de vista.

–Oye, me estás estropeando la historia, Mikhail –se quejó Patty con una sonrisa. Él le tiró un grano de uva, que ella cazó al vuelo con la boca. Candy aún no había tocado el plato–. En fin –prosiguió Patty mientras añadía más comida al plato de su compañera–, lord Berick gobierna la ciudad de Xandria y, según él, es el señor absoluto de esta parte del desierto. Como es lógico, nosotros no estamos de acuerdo, pero… En fin, por abreviar una larga y terrorífica historia, lord Berick nos desea la muerte desde hace años y años. El rey de Adarlan declaró un embargo contra el desierto Rojo después de que lord Berick fracasara en el intento de reunir un ejército para aplastar un brote de rebelión en Eyllwe, y Berick está deseando volver a ganarse el favor del rey. Se le ha metido en esa cabeza tan dura que tiene que si nos mata a todos (y le sirve al rey la cabeza del maestro mudo en bandeja de plata), lo conseguirá.

Patty tomó otro bocado de carne y siguió hablando.

–Por eso ahora, de vez en cuando, busca tácticas para acabar con nosotros: nos envía cobras ocultas en cestas, soldados que se hacen pasar por dignatarios extranjeros –señaló una mesa situada al fondo del comedor, donde había varias personas vestidas con ropajes exóticos– o manda tropas en plena noche para que nos disparen flechas ardiendo. Fíjate, hace dos días descubrimos a unos soldados suyos intentando excavar un túnel por debajo de nuestros muros. Un plan condenado al fracaso desde el principio.

Al otro lado de la mesa, Mikhail soltó una risilla.

–De momento, no han conseguido nada –apostilló.

Al oír el ruido de la conversación, un asesino sentado allí cerca se giró hacia ellos y se llevó un dedo a los labios para hacerlos callar. Mikhail se encogió de hombros como pidiendo disculpas. El comedor, dedujo Candy, debía de ser uno de los lugares donde se requería silencio sin que fuera obligatorio.

Patty le sirvió un vaso de agua a Candy y luego llenó otro para ella. A continuación siguió hablando en voz más baja.

–Supongo que se le escapa la principal dificultad de asaltar una fortaleza inexpugnable llena de expertos guerreros: hay que ser más listo que nosotros. Sin embargo, Berick es tan salvaje que no hay que subestimarlo. Ha hecho trizas a los asesinos que han caído en sus manos –negó con la cabeza–. Disfruta siendo cruel.

–Y Patty lo sabe de primera mano –intervino Mikhail, hablando casi en murmullos–. Ha tenido el placer de conocerle.

Candy enarcó una ceja y Patty hizo una mueca.

–Solo porque soy la más encantadora de por aquí. De vez en cuando el maestro me envía a Xandria para que me reúna con Berick… para que intente negociar algún tipo de solución. Por suerte, no se atreve a violar las condiciones del parlamento pero… cualquier día de estos, mi papel de mensajera me costará el pellejo.

Mikhail puso los ojos en blanco.

–Qué exagerada.

–Yo soy así.

Candy sonrió con desmayo. Habían transcurrido unos minutos, y desde luego Patty no estaba muerta.

Mordió un trozo de carne y estuvo a punto de gemir de placer al notar la mezcla de especias picantes y ahumadas. Hora de comer. Patty y Mikhail se pusieron a charlar entre ellos, y Candy aprovechó la ocasión para echar un vistazo al resto de la mesa.

Sin contar los mercados de Rifthold y los barcos de esclavos que arribaban a la bahía de la Calavera, nunca había visto reunida a tanta gente de reinos y continentes distintos. Y aunque casi todos eran asesinos expertos, reinaba un ambiente de paz y contento; de alegría, podría decirse. Desvió la vista hacia la mesa de dignatarios extranjeros que Patty había señalado. Hombres y mujeres, encorvados sobre los platos que tenían delante, susurraban entre sí y, de vez en cuando, miraban a los asesinos reunidos en el salón.

–Mira –susurró Patty–. Están decidiendo a cuál de nosotros van a contratar.

–¿A contratar?

Mikhail se inclinó hacia delante para poder ver a los embajadores entre la multitud.

–Vienen de países extranjeros para ofrecernos trabajos. Hacen ofertas a los asesinos que les causan mejor impresión; a veces para una única misión pero en ocasiones les ofrecen contratos de por vida.

–¿Y ustedes dos…?

–Qué va –repuso Patty–. Mi padre me molería a golpes antes de dejar que me uniese a una corte extranjera. Le parecería una forma de prostitución.

Mikhail se rio por lo bajo.

–A mí, personalmente, me gusta estar aquí. Cuando me quiera marchar, le comunicaré al maestro que estoy disponible, pero hasta entonces… –miró de reojo a Patty, y Candy habría jurado que la muchacha se ruborizaba–. Hasta entonces, tengo motivos para quedarme.

Candy preguntó:

–¿Y de qué cortes proceden los dignatarios?

–Ninguna que pertenezca a los dominios de Adarlan, si lo que preguntas es eso. –Mikhail se rascó la barba de un día–. Nuestro maestro es muy consciente de que todo cuanto se extiende desde Eyllwe hasta Terrasen es territorio de tu amo.

–Ya lo creo que sí.

Candy no sabía por qué había dicho eso. Después de lo que Arobynn le había hecho, no tenía muchas ganas de defender el imperio de los asesinos de Adarlan. Sin embargo… ver a todos aquellos asesinos reunidos, presenciar tanto poder y conocimiento colectivos, y saber que no se atreverían a entrometerse en el territorio de Arobynn, que era también el suyo…

La asesina de Adarlan siguió comiendo en silencio mientras Patty, Mikhail y algunos más charlaban en voz baja. Los votos de silencio, le había explicado Patty hacía un rato, se hacían el tiempo que cada cual juzgaba oportuno. Algunos se pasaban semanas enteras sin hablar; otros, años. La joven le había contado que, en cierta ocasión, se había propuesto guardar silencio durante un mes entero pero había renunciado a los dos días. Le gustaba demasiado hablar. A Candy no le costaba creerlo.

Algunas de las personas que tenían alrededor se comunicaban por mímica. Aunque a veces tardaran un poco en interpretar aquellos gestos vagos, Patty y Mikhail sabían interpretar los signos.

Candy se sintió observada, y procuró no abrir la boca de la sorpresa cuando advirtió que un joven de cabello oscuro, muy guapo, la miraba desde un asiento cercano. Más bien le lanzaba miradas furtivas, pues los ojos verde mar del desconocido se desviaban en la dirección de la asesina y se volvían a posar en sus compañeros. No abrió la boca ni una sola vez, pero se comunicaba con sus amigos por gestos.

Otro que había hecho voto de silencio.

Cuando los ojos de ambos se encontraron, el desconocido esbozó una sonrisa que dejó a la vista unos dientes deslumbrantes. Caray, qué guapo; tan atractivo como Anthony posiblemente.

Anthony… ¿Desde cuándo Candy lo consideraba atractivo? De haber sabido que pensaba eso de él, su amigo se habría muerto de risa.

El joven la saludó con una leve inclinación de cabeza y luego devolvió la atención a sus compañeros de mesa.

–Ese es Ilias –le susurró Patty, demasiado pegada a Candy para el gusto de la asesina. ¿Acaso nadie le había explicado el concepto de espacio personal?–. Es el hijo del maestro.

De ahí los ojos verde mar. Aunque lo envolvía cierto aire de santidad, el maestro no debía de ser célibe.

–Me sorprende que se haya fijado en ti –se mofó Patty en voz tan baja que solo Candy y Mikhail pudieron oírla–. Normalmente está demasiado pendiente del entrenamiento y la meditación como para fijarse en nadie; ni siquiera en las chicas guapas.

Candy enarcó las cejas y se aguantó las ganas de decirle que todo aquello le traía sin cuidado.

–Hace años que le conozco y siempre ha guardado las distancias conmigo –siguió diciendo Patty–, pero a lo mejor tiene debilidad por las rubias.

Mikhail resopló.

–No he venido buscando ese tipo de cosas –contestó Candy.

–De todos modos, apuesto a que en tu casa tienes montones de pretendientes.

–Ni mucho menos.

Patty abrió la boca de par en par.

–Mentira.

Candy tomó un larguísimo trago de agua. Estaba aromatizada con rodajas de limón y sabía de maravilla.

–No, no miento.

La muchacha la miró con incredulidad antes de ponerse a charlar otra vez con Mikhail. Candy jugueteó con la comida del plato. Algo sí le interesaban los asuntos del corazón. Se había encaprichado de algún que otro hombre; desde Archer, el joven cortesano que la había entrenado durante unos cuantos meses cuando tenía trece años, hasta el difunto Ben, la mano derecha de Arobynn, en una época en que la asesina era demasiado joven para comprender la imposibilidad de la relación.

Volvió a mirar de reojo a Ilias, que se reía en silencio de algo que había dicho uno de sus compañeros. La halagaba que el chico se hubiera dignado a mirarla dos veces. Después de aquella noche con Arobynn, Candy apenas se había atrevido a observar su reflejo en el espejo, solo lo justo para comprobar que no tenía nada roto o fuera de lugar.

–Y bien –la interrumpió Mikhail, que la devolvió a la realidad de golpe cuando la apuntó con el tenedor–. Cuando tu señor estuvo a punto de arrancarte los dientes, ¿te lo merecías?

Patty lo reprendió con la mirada y Candy se irguió. Incluso Ilias estaba escuchando con aquellos maravillosos ojos fijos en ella. La asesina de Adarlan miró a Mikhail a los ojos.

–Pues depende de quién cuente la historia.

Patty rio por lo bajo.

–Desde la perspectiva de Arobynn Hamel supongo que sí, que me lo merecía. Perdió mucho dinero; el equivalente a las riquezas de todo un reino, seguramente. Fui desobediente y le falté al respeto, y no mostré ningún remordimiento por lo que había hecho.

Candy no desvió los ojos y la sonrisa de Mikhail decayó.

–Ahora bien, si les preguntas a los doscientos esclavos que liberé, te dirían que no, que no lo merecía.

Nadie sonreía ya.

–Dioses benditos –susurró Patty.

Un verdadero silencio se instaló unos instantes.

Candy reanudó la comida. Después de aquello, no tenía ganas de volver a hablar con ellos.

Bajo la sombra de las palmeras que separaban el oasis de la arena, Candy se quedó mirando el tramo de desierto que se extendía ante ella.

–Vuelve a decirlo –le pidió a Patty con suavidad.

Tras la callada cena de la noche anterior y el absoluto silencio que reinaba en los pasillos que habían recorrido para llegar allí, un tono de voz normal le habría sonado estridente.

Patty, que llevaba túnica y sayas blancas, y las botas envueltas en piel de camello, se limitó a sonreír y se ciñó el níveo pañuelo a la cabeza.

–Nos separan algo más de cinco kilómetros del siguiente oasis –le tendió a Candy los dos cubos de madera que tenía en las manos–. Estos cubos son para ti.

La asesina de Adarlan arqueó las cejas.

–Pensaba que iba a entrenar con el maestro.

–Oh, no. Hoy no –repuso Patty a la vez que cogía otros dos cubos–. Se refería a esto cuando hablaba de entrenarte. Por mucho que hayas tumbado a cuatro de nuestros hombres, aún apestas a vientos del norte. Cuando desprendas el aroma del desierto Rojo, se tomará la molestia de prepararte.

–Qué tontería. ¿Dónde está?

Miró hacia la fortaleza que se erguía ante ellas.

–Oh, no lo encontrarás. No hasta que demuestres que eres digna de confianza. Hasta que demuestres que estás dispuesta a olvidar todo lo que sabes y todo lo que eres. Debes convencerlo de que mereces que te dedique su tiempo. Entonces te entrenará. Al menos, eso es lo que me han dicho –los ojos color caoba de Patty brillaron divertidos–. ¿Sabías que muchos de nosotros hemos suplicado y nos hemos arrastrado por una sola clase? Escoge según le parece oportuno. Una mañana puede abordar a un acólito y, a la siguiente, a alguien como Mikhail. Yo aún estoy esperando que me llegue el turno. Me parece que ni siquiera Ilias conoce el criterio de su padre para hacer sus elecciones.

Aquello no era lo que Candy tenía pensado.

–Pero necesito que me escriba una carta de beneplácito. Necesito que me entrene. Estoy aquí para entrenarme con él.

Patty se encogió de hombros.

–Igual que todos. Yo en tu lugar empezaría a entrenarme hasta que el señor juzgue que ha llegado el momento. Si te entrenas conmigo, como mínimo te irás acostumbrando a nuestro ritmo. De ese modo, parecerá que de verdad te interesa este lugar y no que estás aquí únicamente para conseguir esa carta. Y no quiero decir con eso que los demás no tengamos nuestros propios motivos ocultos.

Patty le guiñó un ojo y Candy se enfurruñó. Dejarse llevar por el pánico no le serviría de nada.

Necesitaba tiempo para idear un buen plan de acción. Más tarde, intentaría hablar con el maestro. Quizás no la había entendido bien. Pero por ahora… se pegaría a Patty como una lapa. El maestro había acudido al comedor la noche anterior; de ser necesario, lo acorralaría allí esa misma noche.

Cuando Candy dejó de poner pegas, Patty levantó un cubo.

–Este cubo es para que tengas agua a la vuelta; te hará falta. Y este –le enseñó el segundo– para que sufras como una condenada durante la travesía.

–¿Por qué?

Patty colgó los cubos del yugo que llevaba atravesado sobre los hombros.

–Porque si eres capaz de cruzar corriendo más de cinco kilómetros por las dunas del desierto Rojo y luego otro tanto de vuelta, eres capaz casi de cualquier cosa.

–¿Corriendo?

A Candy se le secó la garganta solo de pensarlo. A su alrededor, numerosos asesinos –casi todos niños pero también alguno que otro algo mayor que ella– echaron a correr por las dunas cargados con sus cubos.

–¡No me digas que la infame Candy White es incapaz de correr cinco kilómetros!

–Si llevas aquí tantos años, correr cinco kilómetros debería ser pan comido para ti.

Patty hizo girar el cuello como un gato que se despereza al sol.

–Pues claro que sí. Pero correr me mantiene en forma. ¿Crees que nací con estas piernas?

Candy apretó los dientes cuando Patty le dedicó una sonrisa maléfica. Jamás había conocido a nadie tan proclive a sonreír y a guiñar el ojo.

Patty abandonó la sombra de las palmeras que crecían junto a las dunas y, dejando una nube de arena roja tras ella, partió a un trote ligero. Miró a Candy por encima del hombro.

–¡Si vas andando, tardarás todo el día! ¡Y desde luego causarás una pésima impresión!

Dicho eso, se ajustó el pañuelo a la boca y a la nariz y echó a correr como alma que lleva el diablo.

Exhalando un fuerte suspiro y maldiciendo a Arobynn con toda su alma, Candy colgó los cubos del yugo y echó a correr a su vez.

Si la distancia hubiese discurrido por terreno plano, o por lo menos por verdes laderas lo habría conseguido. Por desgracia, las dunas eran enormes y engorrosas, y Candy a duras penas había recorrido la tercera parte del camino cuando, con los pulmones a punto de estallar, tuvo que reducir el paso. No le costaba orientarse; las docenas de huellas de todos aquellos que le habían tomado la delantera le marcaban el camino.

Corría cuando podía y caminaba cuando no, pero el sol, cada vez más alto, se acercaba peligrosamente a su cenit. Arriba y abajo, un paso y otro más. Empezaba a ver lucecillas y el corazón le latía desbocado.

La arena roja centelleaba y Candy pasó los brazos por encima del yugo. Tenía los labios secos, agrietados por algunas zonas, y la lengua cada vez más pesada.

La cabeza le dolía más y más con cada paso mientras el sol ascendía implacable en el cielo…

_Una duna más. Solo una duna más y habré llegado._

Sin embargo, muchas dunas después, seguía avanzando penosamente, siguiendo los rastros de pasos en la arena. ¿Y si estaba siguiendo unas huellas equivocadas?

Justo cuando se planteaba la idea, un grupo de asesinos asomó por la cima de la duna que despuntaba ante ella. Corrían de vuelta a la fortaleza cargados con cubos de agua.

Levantó la cabeza cuando pasaron junto a ella, y se aseguró de no mirar a nadie a los ojos. Casi ninguno le prestó atención, aunque unos pocos le lanzaron miradas compasivas que aún la mortificaron más. Llevaban las ropas empapadas.

Coronó una duna tan escarpada que tuvo que usar una mano para ayudarse a trepar y, justo cuando estaba a punto de dejarse caer de rodillas, oyó un chapoteo.

A unos metros de distancia atisbó un pequeño oasis, apenas unos cuantos árboles y un gran estanque alimentado por un arroyo rutilante.

Era la asesina de Adarlan; como mínimo había llegado hasta allí. En la orilla del estanque, muchos discípulos chapoteaban, se bañaban o simplemente descansaban al fresco. Nadie hablaba y muy pocos gesticulaban. Otro lugar que exigía riguroso silencio, al parecer. Vio a Pattyl, que, con los pies en el agua, se llevaba dátiles a la boca. Nadie más prestó a Candy la menor atención. Y por una vez ella se alegró. Quizás debería haber buscado la manera de desobedecer a Arobynn y haberse presentado allí bajo un alias.

Patty la vio y le indicó por gestos que se acercara. Como le hiciera la menor insinuación acerca de su lentitud…

La muchacha, sin embargo, se limitó a ofrecerle un dátil.

Candy, intentando no jadear demasiado, echó a andar hacia el agua y se hundió por completo sin molestarse en coger el dátil.

La asesina de Adarlan ya se había bebido un cubo entero y ni siquiera había recorrido la mitad del camino de vuelta. Para cuando llegó a la maravillosa sombra del complejo de arena, había acabado también con el segundo.

Durante la comida, Patty no mencionó lo muchísimo que había tardado su compañera en regresar.

Candy se había quedado esperando a la sombra de las palmeras hasta bien avanzada la tarde y había hecho andando el camino de regreso. Por fin, había llegado a la fortaleza cerca del ocaso. Había perdido todo un día «corriendo».

–No pongas esa cara –le susurró Patty mientras se llenaba el tenedor de aquel cereal especiado y delicioso–. ¿Sabes qué pasó el primer día que pasé aquí?

Algunos de los asesinos sentados a la mesa asintieron sonriendo.

Patty tragó y apoyó los brazos en la mesa. Incluso las manoplas de su armadura lucían delicadas tallas de lobos.

–La primera vez que tuve que correr hasta el oasis, me desmayé. A mitad de camino. Completamente inconsciente. Ilias se topó conmigo a la vuelta y me trajo hasta aquí. En brazos nada menos –los ojos de Ilias encontraron los de Candy. El chico le sonrió–. De no haber estado al borde de la muerte, me habría dado un soponcio –concluyó Patty.

Los demás volvieron a sonreír e incluso algunos rieron por lo bajo.

Candy se sonrojó, repentinamente incómoda por la atención que le prestaba Ilias, y dio un sorbo a la limonada. La cena prosiguió con normalidad, pero el rubor de la asesina de Adarlan no desapareció; Ilias no dejaba de observarla.

Candy empezó a recomponerse disimuladamente, pero entonces recordó el papel tan penoso que había hecho aquel día y dejó de pavonearse.

No perdía de vista al maestro, que cenaba en el centro de la sala, escoltado por filas y filas de asesinos implacables. Había escogido una mesa de acólitos. A juzgar por lo impresionados que parecían, pensó Candy, la presencia de su maestro los había cogido por sorpresa.

Esperó pacientemente a que se levantase, y cuando por fin lo hizo, la asesina de Adarlan, adoptando un aire casual, se levantó a su vez y se despidió de los presentes. Mientras se disponía a marcharse, advirtió que Mikhail le tomaba la mano a Patty por debajo de la mesa y la dejaba ahí, al amparo de las sombras.

El maestro acababa de dejar el salón cuando Candy lo abordó. Como el resto de asesinos seguía cenando, los pasillos estaban vacíos bajo la luz de las antorchas. Dio un paso hacia él procurando hacer ruido, sin saber si debía guardar silencio ni cómo dirigirse exactamente a él.

El otro se detuvo con un frufrú de tela. Le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. Visto de cerca, guardaba un gran parecido con su hijo. Candy advirtió la marca blanca de un anillo en uno de sus dedos; quizás de una alianza. ¿Quién era la madre de Ilias?

Desde luego, no era el momento de ponerse a hacer preguntas como esa. Patty le había dicho que procurara causarle buena impresión; hacerle notar que quería estar allí. Quizás fuese mejor guardar silencio. Aunque en ese caso, ¿cómo hacerle saber lo que quería decirle? Candy lo obsequió con su mejor sonrisa, aunque el corazón se le salía del pecho, y le explicó por gestos cómo había corrido con el yugo de madera a cuestas, negando con la cabeza y frunciendo el ceño al mismo tiempo como diciendo: "Estoy aquí para entrenar con usted, no con otras personas".

El maestro asintió, como si ya lo supiese. Candy tragó saliva y volvió a notar el sabor de las especias que usaban por allí para sazonar la carne. Se señaló a sí misma y después al maestro, varias veces, y se acercó aún más para darle a entender que únicamente quería trabajar con él. Le habría gustado hacer movimientos más agresivos, dejarse llevar por el mal humor y el cansancio, pero… ¡aquella maldita carta!

El otro negó con la cabeza.

Exasperada, Candy reanudó sus gestos.

Él siguió meneando la cabeza de lado a lado e hizo un movimiento descendente con las manos, como si le pidiera que se tranquilizara, que esperara. Que ya llegaría el momento.

La asesina de Adarlan imitó el ademán al mismo tiempo que enarcaba una ceja como para darle a entender: «¿Usted me avisará?». Él asintió. Candy enseñó las palmas de las manos, con gesto de súplica, haciendo lo posible por parecer confusa. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar cierta expresión de rabia.

Solo iba a estar allí un mes. ¿Cuánto tiempo tendría que esperar?

El maestro la entendió perfectamente. Se encogió de hombros con una indiferencia que la enfureció. Candy apretó los dientes. De modo que Patty tenía razón. Debía esperar a que el señor la mandara llamar. El maestro se despidió con aquella sonrisa amable y, tras dar media vuelta, procedió a alejarse.

Ella dio un paso hacia él, para suplicarle, para gritarle, para hacer lo que le pidiese el cuerpo, pero alguien la cogió del brazo.

Se giró a toda prisa, palpando para coger las dagas, pero se encontró cara a cara con la mirada verde mar de Ilias.

El chico negó con la cabeza, pasando los ojos de su padre a ella y luego al maestro otra vez. Le pedía que no lo siguiera.

Por lo visto, todas aquellas miradas no eran de admiración sino de desconfianza. ¿Y por qué iba Ilias a confiar en ella? La fama de Candy no inspiraba confianza precisamente. Debía de haberla seguido al verla salir en pos de su padre. De haber sido al revés –de haber sido Ilias el que visitaba Rithfold– ella jamás lo habría dejado a solas con Arobynn.

–No pretendía hacerle daño –explicó Candy con suavidad.

Ilias respondió con una media sonrisa y luego levantó las cejas, como arguyendo que no podía culparle por tratar de proteger a su padre.

Despacio, el chico soltó el brazo de la asesina. No llevaba armas a la vista, pero Candy tenía el presentimiento de que no las necesitaba. Era alto –más alto que Anthony, incluso– y corpulento. Fornido, pero no grueso. La sonrisa de Ilias se ensanchó un poco más cuando tendió la mano hacia ella. Para estrechársela.

–Sí –dijo ella, sin poder reprimir su propia sonrisa–. Supongo que no nos han presentado.

El chico asintió y se llevó la otra mano al corazón. Varias cicatrices recorrían la piel; marcas pequeñas y finas, que delataban años de práctica con la espada.

–Tú eres Ilias y yo soy Candy –la asesina se llevó una mano al pecho a su vez. A continuación, estrechó la mano tendida–. Encantada de conocerte.

Ilias tenía una mirada intensa a la luz de las antorchas, la mano firme y cálida. Candy le soltó los dedos. El hijo del maestro mudo y protegido del rey de los asesinos. Si había alguien allí que estuviera a su altura, comprendió, era Ilias. Tal vea Rifthold fuese el reino de Candy, pero aquel lugar le pertenecía a él. Y a juzgar por la naturalidad que desprendía, por la admiración y el respeto con que lo trataban sus compañeros, saltaba a la vista que se sentía en casa, como si aquel lugar le perteneciese por derecho y jamás hubiera sentido la necesidad de cuestionarse su posición. Un extraño sentimiento de envidia se abrió paso hasta el corazón de la asesina.

De repente, Ilias empezó a gesticular con aquellos dedos largos y morenos, pero Candy se rio con suavidad.

–No tengo ni idea de lo que intentáis decirme.

El chico puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró por la nariz. Dejando caer las manos con exagerado ademán de derrota, se limitó a darle unas palmadas en la espalda antes de echar a andar en la misma dirección que su padre, que había desaparecido por el pasillo.

Mientras Candy se dirigía a su dormitorio –en dirección contraria– lo hizo convencida de que el hijo del maestro mudo la seguía vigilando para asegurarse de que no seguía a su padre.

_Yo de ti estaría tranquilo, _quiso gritarle por encima del hombro. Ni siquiera era capaz de correr unos míseros kilómetros por el desierto.

Mientras se encaminaba a su cuarto, Candy tuvo el horrible presentimiento de que, a toda aquella gente, el hecho de que fuera la asesina de Adarlan les traía sin cuidado.

Aquella noche, cuando Patty y ella ya estaban acostadas, la joven le susurró en la oscuridad.

–Mañana todo irá mejor. Quizá solo corras unos metros más, pero más que hoy en cualquier caso.

Claro, decirlo era muy fácil. Patty no tenía una reputación que mantener; una reputación que se estaba haciendo añicos a su alrededor. Candy se quedó mirando al techo, invadida por una súbita nostalgia, deseando, para su sorpresa, que Anthony estuviera con ella. En ese caso, si fracasaba, como mínimo habría fracasado con él.

–Bueno –dijo de repente la asesina de Adarlan, que necesitaba ahuyentar todo aquello de su mente; sobre todo a Anthony–. Así que Mikhail y tú…

Patty gimió.

–¿Tanto se nota? Aunque supongo que no nos esforzamos mucho en disimular. Bueno, yo sí, pero él no.

Se enfadó mucho cuando se enteró de que tenía una compañera de habitación.

–¿Cuánto tiempo llevas con él?

Patty guardó un largo silencio antes de contestar:

–Desde los quince años.

¡Quince! Mikhail debía de tener veintipocos, de modo que, aunque su historia hubiera empezado hacía menos de tres años, Mikhail ya era todo un hombre por aquel entonces. Se le revolvió el estómago.

–Las chicas de las Llanuras se casan a los catorce –le explicó su compañera.

Candy se atragantó. ¡Imagínate! ¡Casarte a los catorce y ser madre poco después!

–Oh –se limitó a responder.

Al ver que Candy no seguía hablando, Patty se dejó llevar por el sueño. Sin ninguna posibilidad de distracción, Candy acabó pensando otra vez en Anthony. Después de semanas sin verlo, aún no entendía por qué se sentía tan unida a él, ni sabía qué había gritado Anthony cuando Arobynn la golpeaba o por qué Arobynn había hecho llamar a tres asesinos experimentados para dominarlo.

_Continuara…_


	4. Chapter 4

(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)

LA ASESINA EN EL DESIERTO.

Una micronovela de

Trono de Cristal

Capitulo 4.

Aunque Candy no quería admitirlo, Patty tenía razón. Al día siguiente corrió un poco más. Y al otro, y luego al otro. Por desgracia, le costaba tanto volver que no tenía tiempo de buscar al maestro. Tampoco le habría servido de nada. Él la mandaría llamar. ¡Como a un lacayo! De algún modo, le sobraba un poco de tiempo a última hora de la tarde para hacer ejercicios con Patty. Lo más parecido a una lección que recibía eran las instrucciones de unos cuantos asesinos avejentados que le mostraban cómo colocar las manos y los pies, le daban unas palmadas en la barriga y un manotazo en la espalda para que se irguiese. De vez en cuando, Ilias se entrenaba a su lado, nunca muy cerca pero sí lo suficiente como para que Candy no considerase su cercanía una coincidencia.

Al igual que los asesinos de Adarlan, los asesinos silenciosos no poseían ninguna destreza especial; salvo el silencio absoluto de sus movimientos. Las armas eran más o menos las mismas que las de Adarlan, aunque la longitud y la forma de los arcos y las hojas variaban un poco. Sin embargo, al mirarlos, tenías las sensación de que allí había mucha menos… crueldad.

Arobynn los animaba a que se ensañasen. Enfrentaba a Candy y a Anthony incluso cuando eran niños y utilizaba sus victorias y sus derrotas contra ellos. La animaba a pensar que cualquiera, salvo Ben y el propio Arobynn, era un enemigo en potencia. Aliados, sí, pero también rivales que no debía perder de vista. Jamás, en ningún caso, podía demostrar debilidad. La brutalidad se recompensaba. Y la educación y la cultura también se consideraban importantes; las palabras podían ser tan letales como el acero.

Los asesinos silenciosos, en cambio… Aunque también fueran criminales, aprendían los unos de los otros. Valoraban la sabiduría del grupo. Los guerreros mayores sonreían cuando enseñaban a los acólitos; los asesinos más experimentados intercambiaban técnicas. Y si bien competían entre ellos, se diría que un vínculo invisible los mantenía unidos. Algo los había llevado a aquel lugar, situado en los confines de la Tierra. No pocos, descubrió Candy, eran mudos de nacimiento. Y todos parecían guardar grandes secretos. Como si la fortaleza y sus habitantes, de algún modo, le ofrecieran las respuestas que andaban buscando. Como si el silencio escondiese todo aquello que anhelaban.

A pesar de todo, cuando le corregían la postura y le enseñaban formas de controlar la respiración, Candy hacía esfuerzos por no mandarlos a paseo. Ella no era ninguna ignorante; por algo la conocían como la asesina de Adarlan. Por desgracia, necesitaba aquella carta que atestiguase su buena conducta para demostrar que había llevado a cabo el entrenamiento. Quién sabe, a lo mejor el maestro mudo les pedía su opinión a los demás asesinos. Tal vez si demostraba habilidad en aquellas prácticas el maestro reparase en ella.

Conseguiría la carta. Aunque tuviera que ponerle al señor mudo una daga en la garganta para obligarlo. El ataque de lord Berick se produjo la quinta noche de su estancia. No había luna, y Candy no podía entender cómo los asesinos silenciosos habían divisado a la treintena de soldados que se agazapaba en la oscuridad de las dunas. Mikhail había irrumpido en el cuarto de las chicas y les había susurrado que subiesen a la almena de la fortaleza. Con algo de suerte, aquella situación le brindaría a Candy la ocasión de demostrarle al maestro su lealtad. Dentro de poco más de tres semanas tendría que partir y debía aprovechar cualquier oportunidad. Sin embargo, el maestro no estaba en la almena. Como tampoco la mayoría de los asesinos. Oyó que una mujer le preguntaba a otra cómo sabían los hombres de Berick que buena parte de los asesinos estarían ausentes aquella noche, dando escolta a algunos dignatarios extranjeros al puerto más cercano. Demasiado oportuno como para ser casual.

Acuclillada junto al parapeto, con una flecha cargada en el arco, Candy escudriñaba la noche a través de una almena. Patty, agachada a su lado, también se esforzaba en mirar. Los asesinos se escondían en las sombras de la pared a lo largo de la almena, vestidos de negro y con arcos en las manos. Ilias, arrodillado en el centro del muro, daba órdenes a sus compañeros con rápidos movimientos de las manos. Los ademanes recordaban más al lenguaje de señas militar que a los gestos básicos de la lengua común.

–Prepara la flecha –musitó Patty a la vez que hundía la punta de su proyectil, cubierta de tela, en el pequeño cuenco de aceite que había entre ambas–. Cuando Ilias dé la señal, enciende la tea lo más deprisa que puedas y dispara. Apunta a la cresta de arena que queda justo debajo de los soldados.

Candy volvió a mirar la oscuridad que se extendía más allá del muro. En lugar de delatarse apagando las luces de la fortaleza, los acosados las habían dejado encendidas, lo que hacía casi imposible enfocar la vista en la negrura. Sin embargo, alcanzaba a distinguir las formas de los atacantes contra el cielo estrellado: treinta hombres tendidos de bruces, preparados para llevar a cabo su propósito: tal vez atacar a los asesinos abiertamente o matarlos mientras dormían o incendiar la fortaleza hasta los cimientos…

–¿No los vamos a matar? –susurró Candy a su vez. Sopesó el arma. El arco de los asesinos silenciosos era distinto; más corto, más grueso y más difícil de tensar.

Patty negó con la cabeza, sin apartar la vista de Ilias.

–No, aunque no me importaría –Candy no dio más importancia al comentario, pero la otra se explicó–: No queremos empezar una batalla campal con lord Berick. Solo pretendemos ahuyentarlos.

Mikhail e Ilias prepararon una trampa en esa cresta la semana pasada; hay una cuerda empapada en aceite bajo la arena.

Candy empezaba a comprender lo que se proponían. Hundió la flecha en el cuenco de aceite y ciñó el trapo a la punta con fuerza.

–Menuda muralla de fuego vamos a levantar –comentó escudriñando el recorrido de la cresta.

–No tienes ni idea. Rodea toda la fortaleza.

Patty se irguió, y Candy miró por encima del hombro justo a tiempo de ver cómo Ilias hacía una señal con la mano.

Al instante, los asesinos se pusieron en pie. Patty arrancó la tea del soporte que tenían al lado un instante antes que Candy y llegó a las almenas en un suspiro. Rápida como el rayo.

La asesina de Adarlan estuvo a punto de dejar caer el arco cuando pasó la flecha por la llama y el calor le alcanzó los dedos. Los hombres de lord Berick empezaron a gritar. Entre el chisporroteo de las flechas en llamas, Candy oyó el zumbido de la munición enemiga.

Ella, sin embargo, ya había alcanzado el muro y, haciendo una mueca del esfuerzo, tensó tanto el arco que se chamuscó los dedos. Disparó.

Como una lluvia de estrellas errantes, las flechas en llamas subieron y subieron antes de caer. Candy, sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de ver el anillo de fuego que se levantaba entre los soldados y la fortaleza.

Se agachó contra el muro y se tapó la cabeza con las manos. A su lado, Patty hizo lo mismo. La luz estalló a su alrededor, y el rugido de la muralla de fuego ahogó los gritos de los hombres de lord Berick. Flechas negras surcaron el cielo y rebotaron contra las piedras de la almena. Dos o tres asesinos gruñeron, pero Candy mantuvo la cabeza gacha y contuvo el aliento hasta que hubo caído la última flecha enemiga.

Cuando cesó todo sonido salvo los gemidos de los asesinos heridos y el chisporroteo de la muralla de fuego, se arriesgó a mirar a Patty. La joven tenía los ojos brillantes.

–Caray –exclamó sin resuello–. ¿A que ha sido divertido?

Candy, con el corazón desbocado, sonrió.

–Sí –girando sobre sus talones, acechó a los hombres de Berick, que huían entre las dunas–. Ya lo creo.

Cerca del alba, ya en el dormitorio, Candy y Patty oyeron unos golpes suaves en la puerta. Patty se levantó al instante y abrió la puerta una pizca. Por la rendija, la asesina atisbó a Mikhail, que le tendía a la joven un rollo de pergamino sellado.

–Tienes que ir a Xandria hoy mismo y darle esto –Candy advirtió que su compañera se ponía tensa–. Órdenes del maestro –añadió Mikhail.

Aunque no pudo ver la cara que ponía Patty cuando asintió, Candy habría jurado que Mikhail le acariciaba la mejilla antes de marcharse. La chica soltó un largo suspiro y cerró la puerta. A la luz del alba incipiente, Patty se frotó los ojos para alejar el sueño.

–¿Te importa acompañarme?

Candy se apoyó en los codos.

–¿Xandria no está a dos días de aquí?

–Sí, a dos días desierto a través, sin más compañía que la tuya. A no ser que prefieras quedarte aquí corriendo a diario y esperando como un perro a que el maestro repare en ti. De hecho, venirte conmigo te vendría bien. Se daría cuenta de que velas por nuestra seguridad.

Patty hizo un gesto de súplica a Candy, que puso los ojos en blanco.

Algo de razón tenía. ¿Qué mejor manera de demostrar su buena voluntad que sacrificar cuatro días de su precioso tiempo para ayudar a los asesinos silenciosos? Era arriesgado, sí, pero… lo bastante audaz para llamar la atención del maestro.

–¿Y qué haremos en Xandria?

–Ya lo averiguarás.

A juzgar por el brillo travieso que iluminaba los ojos de Patty, a Candy le esperaba una buena sorpresa.

_Continuara…_


	5. Chapter 5

(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)

LA ASESINA EN EL DESIERTO.

Una micronovela de

Trono de Cristal

Capitulo 5.

Tendida sobre su capa, Candy intentaba imaginar que la dura arena era el colchón sobre el que dormía en Rifthold, y que no estaba en mitad del desierto, totalmente expuesta a los elementos. Lo último que deseaba era despertarse con un escorpión en el pelo. O algo peor.

Se puso de lado y acurrucó la cabeza en el hueco del brazo.

–¿No puedes dormir? –le preguntó Patty, que descansaba a pocos centímetros de distancia.

Candy intentó no gruñir. Se habían pasado todo el día avanzando cansinamente por la arena y solo habían parado a mediodía para dormir bajo las capas con el fin de evitar el sol achicharrante.

La cena a base de dátiles y pan tampoco había contribuido a mejorarle el humor. Patty, sin embargo, quería viajar ligera, y le había dicho que ya comerían mejor cuando llegaran a Xandria, al día siguiente por la tarde. Cuando Candy protestó, Patty replicó que diera gracias de que no fuera época de tormentas de arena.

–Tengo arena metida en todos los pliegues del cuerpo –rezongó la asesina de Adarlan mientras se retorcía incómoda.

¿Cómo diablos se las arreglaba la arena para colarse entre la ropa? La túnica y los pantalones blancos tenían tantas capas de tela que ella ni siquiera se encontraba la piel.

–¿Seguro que eres Candy White? Porque no creo que ella sea tan quejica. Estoy segura de que está acostumbrada a las incomodidades.

–Claro que estoy acostumbrada a las incomodidades –dijo Candy a la oscuridad. Las dunas que se erguían a su alrededor absorbían sus palabras–. Pero eso no significa que me gusten. Supongo que para alguien de los Yermos Orientales, esto es un lujo.

Patty rio por lo bajo.

–Ni te lo imaginas.

La curiosidad se apoderó de Candy, que dejó de mofarse al momento.

–¿Es verdad que esas tierras están malditas?

–Bueno, las Llanuras formaban parte del Reino Embrujado. Y sí, supongo que se puede decir que están malditas –Patty lanzó un sonoro suspiro–. Cuando las reinas Crochan gobernaban el reino, hace quinientos años, era un lugar muy hermoso. Al menos, las ruinas de por allí así lo sugieren. Pero los tres clanes Dientes de Hierro lo destruyeron todo cuando derrocaron a la dinastía Crochan.

–¿Dientes de Hierro?

Patty soltó un bufido.

–Algunas brujas, como las Crochan, poseían el don de la belleza eterna. Las Dientes de Hierro, en cambio, tienen unas dentaduras horribles, agudas como clavos. En realidad, lo más peligroso son sus uñas. También son de hierro y son capaces de destriparte de un manotazo.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Celaena.

–Pero dicen que cuando los clanes Dientes de Hierro destruyeron el reino, la última reina Crochan lanzó un conjuro que volvió a la tierra contra cualquiera que obedeciese las consignas de las otras, de tal modo que las cosechas se estropearían, los animales enfermarían y morirían y las aguas se secarían. Hoy día ya no es así. La tierra vuelve a ser fértil desde que las Dientes de Hierro se desplazaron al este… hacia tus tierras.

–Y… ¿Y has visto alguna vez a una de esas brujas?

Patty guardó silencio un momento antes de responder:

–Sí.

Candy se giró hacia ella y apoyó la cabeza en la mano. APatty siguió mirando al cielo.

–Cuando yo tenía ocho años y mi hermana once, nos escapamos del castillo Briarcliff. Una amiga de mi hermana, Maddy, nos acompañaba. A pocos kilómetros de allí, había un risco enorme con una atalaya solitaria en lo alto. La parte superior de la atalaya estaba en ruinas desde las guerras de las brujas, pero el resto seguía intacto. Pues bien, en la atalaya había un túnel que la atravesaba de parte a parte, de tal modo que podías ver el otro lado de la montaña. Y un mozo de cuadra le había dicho a mi hermana que si la noche del solsticio de verano mirabas a través del túnel podías asomarte a otro mundo.

A Candy se le puso la carne de gallina.

–¿Y lo hiciste?

–No –repuso Patty–. Cuando estaba llegando a la cima del risco sentí tanto miedo que me negué a entrar en el túnel. Me escondí detrás de una roca, pero mi hermana y Maddy me dejaron allí mientras ellas seguían subiendo. No recuerdo cuánto tiempo estuve esperando, pero de repente oí un grito. »Mi hermana apareció corriendo. Me cogió del brazo y nos marchamos de allí como alma que lleva el diablo. Al principio no me contó nada, pero cuando llegamos a casa explicó lo que había pasado. Por lo visto, habían llegado al túnel de la torre y habían visto una puerta que conducía al interior. Cuando iban a entrar, una anciana con los dientes de hierro salió de entre las sombras. Cogió a Maddy y la arrastró a la escalera.

Candy ahogó un grito.

–Maddy se puso a gritar y mi hermana se fue corriendo. Cuando contó lo sucedido, mi padre y sus hombres partieron de inmediato al risco. Llegaron al alba, pero no encontraron ni rastro de Maddy ni de la anciana.

–¿Habían desaparecido?

–Encontraron una cosa –repuso Patty con voz queda–. Subieron a la torre y, en uno de los rellanos, descubrieron unos huesos de niño. Blancos como marfil. Completamente mondos.

–Dioses del cielo –susurró Candy.

–Tras eso, mi padre nos dio una zurra de campeonato, y nos castigó a trabajar en la cocina durante seis meses, aunque sabía que el sentimiento de culpa de mi hermana era el peor de los castigos. Sus ojos jamás perdieron aquella expresión horrorizada.

Candy se estremeció.

–Bueno, ahora seguro que no puedo dormir esta noche.

Patty se echó a reír.

–No te preocupes –dijo acurrucándose bajo la capa–. Te voy a decir un secreto: si quieres matar a una bruja tienes que cortarle la cabeza. Además, aún no ha nacido la Dientes de Hierro capaz de vencer a dos asesinas como nosotras.

–Espero que tengas razón –murmuró Candy.

–La tengo –declaró Patty–. Puede que sean malvadas, pero no son invencibles. Y si tuviera mi propio ejército… aunque solo fueran veinte asesinos silenciosos a mis órdenes, acabaría con todas las brujas. No tendrían la menor posibilidad –golpeó la arena con el puño, tan fuerte que debió de alcanzar la tierra–. Verás, esos asesinos llevan siglos aquí, pero ¿qué hacen por nosotros? Las llanuras prosperarían si un ejército de asesinos las defendiera. Pero no, ellos se quedan sentados en su oasis, haciéndose los importantes, y se prostituyen a las cortes extranjeras. Si yo fuera el maestro, utilizaría a mis hombres para algo grande; algo glorioso. Defenderíamos a todos los reinos desprotegidos de por aquí.

–Cuán noble por tu parte –se mofó Candy–. Patty de O'Brian, defensora del reino.

Patty se echó a reír y pronto se quedó dormida.

Candy, en cambio, siguió despierta un rato, imaginando lo que aquella bruja debió de hacerle a Maddy cuando la arrastró a las sombras de la torre.

Era día de mercado en Xandria, y aunque la ciudad soportaba desde hacía tiempo el embargo de Adarlan, reunía a vendedores de todo el continente… y más allá. Atestaban hasta el último rincón del pequeño mercado portuario. Especias y joyas, telas y alimentos rodeaban a Candy por todas partes, algunas expuestas directamente en carromatos de colores brillantes, otras esparcidas sobre mantas a la sombra de toldos. Nada indicaba que la ciudad estuviera al corriente del ataque fallido contra los asesinos silenciosos.

Candy no se separaba de Patty, que se abría paso entre la multitud con una gracia natural que la asesina de Adarlan, muy a su pesar, envidiaba. Por más personas que empujaran a Patty, se interpusiesen en su camino o la maldijeran por estar en medio, ella no titubeaba, y su sonrisa infantil no hacía sino ensancharse. Muchas personas se paraban a mirar la melena roja de la muchacha y sus extraños ojos, pero Patty seguía andando como si nada. Aun sin la armadura, causaba sensación. Candy intentó no pensar en el poco interés que ella despertaba.

Entre los cuerpos y el calor, la asesina sudaba a mares cuando Patty se detuvo a la entrada del zoco.

–Tardaré un par de horas –dijo, y agitó una mano alargada y elegante en dirección al palacio de piedra arenisca que se cernía sobre la pequeña ciudad–. El muy pelmazo habla por los codos. ¿Por qué no vas de compras?

Candy se irguió.

–¿Cómo? ¿No te acompaño?

–¿Al palacio de Berick? Claro que no. Son asuntos del maestro.

La asesina de Adarlan cogió aire enfadada, pero Patty se limitó a palmearle la espalda.

–Créeme, te divertirás más comprando en el zoco que esperando en los establos mientras los hombres de Berick te comen con los ojos. A diferencia de nosotros –la sonrisa de Patty volvió a asomar– no tienen acceso a los baños siempre que quieren.

La muchacha lanzaba miradas rápidas al palacio, del que la separaban aún unas cuantas manzanas. ¿Temía llegar tarde? ¿O la incomodaba la idea de enfrentarse a Berick en nombre del maestro? Patty se sacudió los restos de arena de los ropajes.

–Nos encontraremos en esta fuente a las tres. Procura no meterte en muchos líos.

Dicho eso, Patty desapareció en la marea de cuerpos, con la melena roja brillando como una tea encendida. Candy consideró la idea de seguirla. Aunque fuera forastera, ¿por qué la habían dejado acompañar a Patty si luego tenía que sentarse a esperar? ¿Qué podía ser tan secreto e importante como para que no pudiera asistir a la reunión? La asesina dio un paso hacia el palacio, pero la gente la empujaba de un lado a otro y un vendedor se puso a cocinar algo que olía de maravilla. En vez de seguir a Patty, decidió dejarse llevar por el olfato.

Pasó dos horas deambulando de puesto en puesto. Se maldijo a sí misma por no haber llevado más dinero. En Rifthold, tenía crédito en todas sus tiendas favoritas, y nunca se molestaba en coger fondos, aparte de algunas monedas de cobre y alguna que otra moneda de plata para propinas y sobornos. Pero allí… en fin, la talega que llevaba consigo le parecía más bien ligera.

El zoco serpenteaba por todas las calles, grandes y pequeñas, por escaleras empinadas y estrechos callejones que debían de llevar allí miles de años. Antiguos pórticos que conducían a pequeños patios interiores estaban atestados de vendedores de especias y de cientos de fanales que brillaban como estrellas en el umbrío interior. Para ser una ciudad tan remota, Xandria bullía de vida.

Estaba plantada bajo el toldo a rayas de un vendedor del continente sur, preguntándose si le llegaría el dinero para comprar las sandalias puntiagudas que tenía delante además del perfume de lilas que había aspirado hacía un rato junto al carromato de unas doncellas de cabello blanco. Decían ser sacerdotisas de Lani, la diosa de los sueños, y también del perfume, por lo visto.

Candy pasó el dedo por el bordado color esmeralda que decoraba los delicados zapatos, siguiendo la curva de los puntos hasta llegar al borde, donde se introducía en la propia sandalia. Sin duda llamarían la atención en Rifthold. Y nadie tendría unos iguales en la capital. Por otra parte, se le estropearían

enseguida en las mugrientas calles de la ciudad.

Dejó los zapatos de mala gana y el vendedor enarcó las cejas. Ella negó con la cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa compungida. El hombre levantó siete dedos, uno menos que el precio original, y ella se mordió el labio antes de proponer:

–¿Siete monedas de cobre?

El hombre escupió al suelo. Siete monedas de cobre. Era un precio irrisorio.

Candy miró a su alrededor y luego devolvió la vista a los preciosos zapatos.

–Luego paso –mintió, y tras lanzar al calzado una última mirada de pena, prosiguió su camino.

El hombre empezó a gritar en una lengua desconocida. Sin duda le ofrecía los zapatos por seis monedas, pero Candy se obligó a seguir andando. Además, la talega ya le pesaba bastante; los zapatos serían una carga adicional. Aunque fueran maravillosos, originales y bastante ligeros. Y aunque luciesen un brocado tan preciso y hermoso como caligrafía. Además, podía llevarlos dentro de los otros, de modo que…

Estaba a punto de darse la vuelta para llamar al vendedor cuando algo que brillaba entre las sombras del arco que unía dos casas le llamó la atención. Unos cuantos guardias a sueldo vigilaban el carromato cubierto, y un hombre alto atendía el mostrador situado delante del vehículo. Sin embargo, no fueron los

guardias ni el hombre ni tampoco el carromato lo que atrapó su mirada.

No, lo que la dejó sin aliento y le hizo maldecir la ligereza de la talega fue lo que había sobre la mesa.

Seda de araña.

Las leyendas decían que arañas estigias del tamaño de caballos acechaban en los bosques de las montañas de Ruhnn, al norte, donde tejían su hilo a un precio indecente. Algunos afirmaban que lo ofrecían a cambio de carne humana; otros, que las arañas lo cambiaban por años o sueños y que aceptaban ambas cosas en pago. En cualquier caso, el hilo era delicado como un suspiro, más exquisito que la seda y más fuerte que el acero. Y jamás había visto tanto junto.

Se trataba de un lujo tan escaso que, si lo querías, a menudo tenías que ir a buscarlo tú mismo. Sin embargo, allí estaba, varas y varas del hilo salvaje aguardando a que le dieran forma. Por el valor de un reino.

–¿Sabes qué? –le dijo el mercader en la lengua común al advertir la mirada atónita de Candy–. Eres la primera persona que reconoce hoy el material.

–Lo reconocería aunque estuviese ciega –se acercó a la mesa, pero no se atrevió a tocar las capas de tejido iridiscente–. ¿Pero qué haces aquí? No creo que hagas mucho negocio en Xandria.

El hombre soltó una risilla. Era un tipo de mediana edad, con el pelo oscuro cortado casi al rape y unos ojos de un azul violáceo que parecían encantados, aunque en aquel momento brillaban divertidos.

–También yo podría preguntaros qué hace una muchacha del norte en Xandria –su mirada se posó en las dagas que Candy llevaba embutidas en el cinturón marrón–. Y armada con unas dagas tan hermosas.

Ella sonrió a medias.

–Como mínimo tu mirada hace honor a la mercancía.

–Eso intento –le hizo una reverencia y se acercó más a ella–. Dime, muchacha del norte, ¿dónde has visto antes seda de araña?

Ella cerró los puños para no tocar el valioso material.

–Conozco a una cortesana del norte cuya señora tenía un pañuelo de ese tejido; se lo regaló un cliente extremadamente rico. Y el pañuelo debía de costar más de lo que un campesino ganaría en toda una vida.

–Un regalo digno de un rey. Aquella mujer debía de poseer grandes cualidades.

–No llegó a ser la señora de las mejores cortesanas de Rifthold porque sí.

El mercader lanzó una carcajada grave.

–¿Y qué trae a este trozo de desierto a alguien que se relaciona con las mejores cortesanas de Rifthold?

Candy se encogió de hombros.

–Nada en particular –a la luz tenue del toldo, la seda de araña brillaba como la superficie del mar–. Pero me gustaría saber cómo llegaste a conseguir tanta seda. ¿La compraste o fuiste en persona al encuentro de las arañas estigias?

El hombre acarició la superficie del tejido con el dedo.

–Acudí en persona. Sobran las palabras –sus ojos color violeta se oscurecieron–. En las profundidades de las montañas de Ruhnn, todo es un laberinto de niebla, árboles y sombras. No buscas a las arañas estigias; ellas te encuentran a ti.

Candy se metió las manos en los bolsillos para no tocar la seda de araña.

Aunque llevaba los dedos limpios, aún tenía granos de arena bajo las uñas.

–¿Y por qué estás aquí entonces?

–El barco que me ha de llevar al continente sur no sale hasta dentro de dos días; ¿por qué no intentar vender algo mientras tanto? Tal vez Xandria no sea Rifthold, pero nunca se sabe quién puede acudir a tu puesto –guiñó un ojo a la asesina–. ¿Cuántos años tienes, por cierto?

Candy levantó la barbilla.

–Cumplí diecisiete hace dos semanas.

¡Y menuda birria de cumpleaños! Avanzando penosamente por el desierto, sin más compañía que la de un hosco guía, que se había limitado a darle una palmada en el hombro cuando le había dicho que era su cumpleaños. Horrible.

–No eres mucho más joven que yo –repuso el hombre.

Candy soltó una risilla, pero se puso seria al ver que él no sonreía.

–¿Y cuántos años tienes tú? –preguntó.

No había posibilidad de error. No podía tener menos de cuarenta. Aunque careciese de canas, tenía la piel avejentada.

–Veinticinco –declaró él. Candy dio un respingo–. Ya lo sé. Es impresionante.

Las varas de seda de araña se agitaron con la brisa del puerto cercano.

–Todo tiene un precio –siguió hablando el mercader–. Veinte años por doscientas varas de seda de araña. Pensé que me los arrebatarían al final de la vida. Pero aunque me hubieran advertido, habría aceptado.

Candy miró el carromato aparcado detrás del vendedor. Toda aquella seda de araña le permitiría vivir los años que le quedaban con muchísima opulencia.

–¿Y por qué no la vendes en Rifthold?

–Porque ya conozco Rifthold, y también Orynth y Banjali. Me gustaría saber qué se puede hacer con doscientas varas de seda de araña en el exterior del imperio de Adarlan.

–¿Y no puedes hacer nada para recuperar los años perdidos?

Él agitó la mano.

–De camino hacia aquí, me topé con una bruja en la vertiente oriental de las montañas. Le pregunté si me podía ayudar, pero me dijo que lo perdido, perdido está, y que solo la muerte de la araña que había comprado esos veinte años me los devolvería –se miró las manos, ya surcadas por arrugas de la edad–. A cambio de un céntimo más, me dijo que solo un gran guerrero podía matar a una araña estigia. El mejor guerrero del reino… Aunque quizás una asesina del norte también serviría.

–¿Cómo lo…?

–¿No iras a pensar que nadie conoce a los _sessiz suikast_? ¿Por qué si no iba a estar aquí una muchacha de diecisiete años armada con varias dagas exquisitas y sin escolta? Y una que frecuenta ambientes tan selectos en Rifthold, nada menos. ¿Trabajáis para lord Berick como espía?

Candy hizo lo posible por no parecer sorprendida.

–¿Disculpa?

El mercader se encogió de hombros y miró brevemente el enorme palacio.

–Un guardia me ha dicho que Berick y algunos asesinos silenciosos se traen algo entre manos.

–Quizás –repuso Candy sin dar más explicaciones.

El mercader asintió, como si tampoco le importase mucho. La asesina, por su parte, se guardó la información a buen recaudo. ¿Sería verdad que algunos asesinos silenciosos trabajaban para Berick? Quizás por eso Patty se había empeñado en mantenerla al margen de la reunión. Tal vez el maestro no quisiera que circulara el nombre de los traidores.

–¿Y bien? –preguntó el mercader–. ¿Me devolveréis los años perdidos?

Candy se mordió el labio y el misterio de los espías abandonó su pensamiento al instante. ¡Viajar a las profundidades de las montañas de Ruhnn para matar a una araña estigia! Claro que le tentaba la idea de luchar con monstruos de ocho patas. ¡Y enfrentarse a las brujas! Aunque después de la historia de Patty, la posibilidad de toparse con una bruja –sobre todo si pertenecía al clan Dientes de Hierro– era lo último que le apetecía. Durante el tiempo que dura un suspiro, deseó que Anthony estuviera con ella. Aunque le contara los detalles de aquel encuentro, jamás la creería. De hecho, dudaba de que nadie la creyera nunca. Como si pudiera leerle el pensamiento, el mercader dijo:

–A cambio, disfrutaras de más riqueza de la que puedes imaginar.

–Ya soy rica. Y no estoy disponible hasta finales del verano.

–En cualquier caso, no volveré a los continentes del sur hasta dentro de un año, como mínimo –replicó él.

Ella escudriñó las facciones del hombre. Dejando al margen la aventura y la gloria, alguien capaz de renunciar a veinte años de su vida a cambio de una fortuna no era digno de confianza. Pese a todo…

–La próxima vez que vayas a Rifthold –le dijo despacio–, buscad a Arobynn Hamel –el hombre abrió unos ojos como platos. Candy se preguntó cómo reaccionaría si supiese quién era ella–. Sabrá dónde encontrarme.

–¿Pero cómo te llamas?

Candy miró por encima del hombro.

–Él sabrá dónde encontrarme –repitió antes de echar a andar hacia el puesto donde había visto los zapatos de la punta torcida.

–¡Espera! –la joven se detuvo lo justo para ver al mercader rebuscando entre los pliegues de su túnica–. Toma –dejó una sencilla caja de madera sobre la mesa–. Un recuerdo.

Cuando abrió la tapa de la caja, Candy se quedó sin aliento. En el interior había un trozo de seda de araña plegado, no mayor de un centímetro cuadrado. Habría bastado para comprar seis caballos, aunque jamás se le habría ocurrido venderlo. No, aquel era un legado que pasaría de generación en generación. Si es que algún día tenía hijos. Lo cual era muy improbable.

–¿Un recuerdo de qué?

Cerró la tapa y se metió la caja en el bolsillo interior de la túnica blanca.

El mercader sonrió con tristeza.

–De que todo tiene un precio.

Una sombra de tristeza asomó a la cara de Candy.

–Ya lo sé –dijo.

Y se marchó.

Candy acabó por comprarse las sandalias, aunque se quiso morir cuando pasó por delante del perfume de lilas, cuyo aroma le pareció aún más maravilloso la segunda vez que se acercó al puesto de las sacerdotisas. Cuando las campanas de la ciudad tocaron las tres, ya esperaba sentada al borde de la fuente, masticando un pan de pita relleno de algo que parecía puré de judías.

Patty llegó quince minutos tarde, pero no se disculpó. Se limitó a coger a Candy del brazo y la llevó por aquellas calles atestadas. Su tez pecosa brillaba del sudor.

–¿De qué va esto? –preguntó Candy–. ¿Qué ha pasado en la reunión?

–No es asunto tuyo –le espetó Patty en tono algo cortante. Luego añadió–: Tú sígueme.

Por fin, se colaron en el palacio del señor de Xandria. Candy se abstuvo de hacer preguntas mientras avanzaban por los jardines a hurtadillas. Sin embargo, no se dirigieron al gran edificio central. No; se acercaron a los establos, despistaron a los guardias y penetraron en las sombras pestilentes del interior.

–Espero que tengas una buena razón para hacer esto –le advirtió Candy mientras Patty se deslizaba hacia una cuadra.

–Mira, ahí está –respondió ella en susurros, y se detuvo ante una puerta indicándole a Candy que se acercara.

Esta se aproximó y frunció el ceño.

–Es un caballo.

Sin embargo, aún no había acabado de decirlo cuando se dio cuenta de que no lo era.

–Es un caballo Asterión –repuso Patty casi sin aliento, abriendo de par en par aquellos ojos rojizos.

El caballo era negro como el carbón y tenía unos ojos oscuros que taladraban los de Candy. Había oído hablar de los caballos Asterión, desde luego. La raza de caballos más antigua de Erilea. Decía la leyenda que el pueblo de las hadas los había creado a partir de los cuatro vientos: el espíritu del norte, la fuerza del sur, la velocidad del este y la sabiduría del oeste, todo mezclado en aquella maravillosa

criatura de morro fino y cola alta que tenía delante.

–¿Habías visto alguna vez una yegua tan hermosa? –le susurró Patty–. Se llama Hisli –las yeguas, recordó Candy, eran más apreciadas, porque el pedigrí de los Asterión se transmitía por línea materna–. Y esa –siguió diciendo la joven, mientras señalaba el siguiente establo– se llama Kasida; significa "la que se bebe los vientos" en el dialecto del desierto.

A Kasida, el nombre le sentaba de maravilla. Era una yegua torda, esbelta, con las crines blancas y el pelaje oscuro como la tormenta. Bufaba y coceaba con las patas traseras mientras miraba a Candy con unos ojos que parecían más antiguos que la misma Tierra. La asesina comprendió de repente por qué los caballos Asterión valían su peso en oro.

–Lord Berick las ha traído hoy. Se los ha comprado a un mercader que iba de camino a Banjali –Patty se metió en la cuadra de Hisli. Murmuró palabras apaciguadoras y le acarició el morro–. Tiene pensado probarlas dentro de media hora.

Eso explicaba por qué estaban ensilladas.

–¿Y? –susurró Candy, a la vez que tendía la mano abierta para que Kasida se la husmeara. El hocico de la yegua se agitó y su bigote aterciopelado le hizo cosquillas en los dedos.

–Y luego las utilizará para sobornar a alguien o perderá el interés en ellas y dejará que se pudran aquí durante el resto de sus vidas. Lord Berick se cansa de sus juguetes con rapidez.

–Qué desperdicio.

–Ya lo creo que sí –musitó Patty desde el interior de la cuadra.

Candy separó la mano del morro de Kasida y se asomó al establo de Hisli. Patty acariciaba el flanco trasero del caballo, todavía con expresión maravillada. Entonces se volvió hacia ella.

–¿Eres buena amazona?

–Claro –repuso la asesina de Adarlan despacio.

–Bien.

Candy reprimió una exclamación de alarma cuando Patty abrió la puerta e hizo salir a Hisli del establo. Con un movimiento ágil y rápido, montó y cogió las riendas con una mano.

–Porque vas a tener que cabalgar como el viento.

Candy no tuvo tiempo de quedarse boquiabierta, ni siquiera de asimilar lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Abrió la puerta de Kasida, la guio al exterior y se encaramó a la silla. Maldiciendo entre dientes, clavó los talones en los costados de la yegua y salió al galope.

_Continuara…_


	6. Chapter 6

(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)

LA ASESINA EN EL DESIERTO.

Una micronovela de

Trono de Cristal

Capitulo 6.

Cuando los guardias comprendieron lo que estaba pasando, los caballos ya habían pasado junto a ellos en una nube negra y gris. Las dos amazonas alcanzaron la puerta principal del palacio con los gritos de los soldados resonando tras ellas. La melena castaña de Patty brillaba como una almenara mientras galopaba hacia una puerta lateral de la ciudad. Los transeúntes saltaban a un lado para dejarlas pasar.

Candy se volvió a mirar las calles abarrotadas solo una vez; suficiente para ver que tres guardias montados las perseguían gritando.

Las chicas, sin embargo, ya habían llegado a la puerta de la ciudad y habían salido al mar de dunas rojas que se extendía ante ellas. Patty cabalgaba como si los demonios del infierno la persiguiesen.

Candy no podía sino seguirla de cerca, haciendo lo posible por mantenerse en la silla.

Kasida corría como el trueno y torcía con la rapidez del rayo. Era tan veloz que a la asesina le lloraban los ojos. Los tres guardias, a lomos de caballos normales, perdían terreno por momentos, pero aún no estaban tan lejos como para que las chicas pudieran relajarse. En la inmensidad del desierto Rojo, Candy no tenía más remedio que seguir a Patty.

Se aferró a la crin de Kasida mientras atravesaban duna tras duna, arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo, hasta que el mundo quedó reducido a arena roja, un cielo despejado y el rumor de los cascos que traqueteaban sin pausa.

Patty redujo la marcha lo suficiente para que su compañera se pusiera a su altura y galoparon juntas por la cima ancha y llana de una duna.

–¿Acaso has perdido la maldita cabeza? –gritó Candy.

–¡No quiero volver andando a casa! ¡Hemos cogido un atajo! –vociferó Patty en respuesta.

Detrás de ellas, los tres guardias proseguían la persecución.

Candy estaba considerando la idea de embestir a Hisli para hacer caer a Patty por las dunas hasta donde los guardias pudieran encontrarla… pero la otra señaló por encima de la cabeza oscura de la yegua.

–¡Disfruta un poco de la vida, White!

Y así, sin más, las dunas se abrieron para ceder el paso a la extensión turquesa del golfo de Oro. La brisa fresca del mar le besó la cara, y Candy se abandonó a la sensación, casi gimiendo de placer.

Patty lanzó un grito de guerra y cabalgó libremente por la última duna para dirigirse directamente hacia la playa, donde rompían las olas. Candy sonrió a pesar de sí misma y se agarró con más fuerza.

Cuando los cascos de Kasida encontraron la arena roja y compacta, la yegua cogió velocidad, rápida como el viento.

Y entonces, con la trenza deshaciéndose al viento y las ropas ondeando tras ella, Candy experimentó una súbita revelación. Allí estaba ella, de entre todas las jóvenes del mundo, en una punta de playa del desierto Rojo, a lomos de un caballo Asterión, cortando el aire. Pocas personas llegarían a experimentar algo así; ella nunca volvería a experimentarlo. Y en el lapso de un suspiro, inmersa en aquel momento, se sintió tan afortunada que echó la cabeza hacia atrás y lanzó una carcajada.

Los guardias llegaron a la playa, cuyo oleaje casi ahogaba sus gritos airados.

En aquel momento, Patty dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia el lugar donde las dunas topaban con la gigantesca muralla de roca que se erguía allí cerca. La Cuchilla del Desierto, si a Candy no le fallaban sus conocimientos; y más le valía, por cuanto se había pasado varias semanas estudiando mapas de las tierras Desérticas. Una muralla gigantesca que surgía de la tierra y se extendía por la costa oriental hasta las dunas negras meridionales, dividida en el centro por una enorme fisura. La habían rodeado al salir de la fortaleza, que estaba al otro lado de la Cuchilla; de ahí que el viaje hubiera sido interminable. En el camino de vuelta, sin embargo…

–Deprisa, Kasida –susurró Candy al oído de la yegua.

Como si la hubiera entendido, el animal salió al galope y pronto la asesina de Adarlan galopaba en pos de Patty, cruzando duna tras duna para dirigirse directamente a la muralla de roca.

–¿Qué estás haciendo? –le gritó Candy a su compañera.

Patty le dedicó una sonrisa malévola.

–Lo vamos a cruzar. ¿De qué sirve un caballo Asterión si no puede saltar?

A la otra le dio un vuelco el estómago.

–No hablarás en serio.

Patty echó un vistazo por encima del hombro, con la melena ondeando tras ella.

–¡Nos alcanzarán a las puertas de la fortaleza si tomamos el camino largo!

Los guardias no podían saltar la fisura, no con caballos normales.

Una estrecha hendidura en la muralla de roca roja apareció ante ellas, un cañón que serpenteaba hasta donde se perdía la vista. Patty cabalgaba directamente hacia allí. ¿Cómo se atrevía a tomar una decisión tan insensata y estúpida sin consultarla antes con Candy?

–Lo tenías todo planeado –gritó Candy.

Aunque las separaba una distancia considerable de los guardias, estaban lo bastante cerca como para que la asesina viera las armas que llevaban sujetas al cuerpo, arcos incluidos.

Patty no contestó. Se limitó a azuzar a Hisli.

Candy tenía que escoger entre las implacables murallas de la Cuchilla y los tres guardias que las perseguían. Podía abatir a los guardias en tres segundos, si aminoraba el paso el tiempo suficiente para sacar las dagas. Por desgracia, iban a caballo y le costaría acertar. Eso significaba que tendría que acercarse lo suficiente para matarlos, siempre que no empezasen a dispararle primero. Seguramente no apuntarían a Kasida, no si la yegua valía más que sus tres vidas juntas, pero Candy no tenía corazón para poner en riesgo a la magnífica bestia. Además, aunque matara a los guardias, se quedaría sola en el desierto, puesto que Patty no se detendría hasta llegar al otro lado de la Cuchilla. Y como no tenía ningunas ganas de morir de sed…

Maldiciendo sin reparos, Candy se internó en el pasaje que atravesaba el cañón.

El corredor era tan estrecho que las piernas de la asesina casi rozaban aquellas paredes anaranjadas erosionadas por la lluvia. El ruido de los cascos retumbaba como tracas, un estruendo que empeoró cuando los tres guardias se internaron en el cañón. Le habría encantado que Anthony estuviera con ella, pensó Candy. Tal vez fuera un poco pesado, pero había demostrado ser de gran ayuda en pelea.

Increíblemente diestro, por más que le pesara reconocerlo.

Patty torcía y serpenteaba siguiendo el curso del cañón, rápida como la corriente que discurría debajo, y Candy se limitaba a seguirla bien aferrada a Kasida.

Un tañido resonó en el cañón, y Candy se acurrucó contra el cuello de la yegua justo cuando una flecha rebotaba contra una roca a pocos metros de ella. Evitaban disparar a los caballos. La siguiente revuelta la puso a salvo, pero la sensación de alivio la abandonó en cuanto vio el barranco al fondo de aquel pasaje largo y estrecho.

A Candy se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. El salto debía de superar los diez metros, y no quería ni saber cuánto medía la caída.

Patty corría como una flecha; tensó el cuerpo e Hisli saltó desde el borde del precipicio.

La luz del sol destelló en la melena de Patty mientras la muchacha volaba sobre el barranco, y ella lanzó un grito de alegría cuyo eco resonó en todo el cañón. Un momento después aterrizó al otro lado a pocos milímetros del filo.

Candy no tenía espacio suficiente para detenerse; aunque lo hubiese intentado, no habría podido frenar a la yegua a tiempo y ambas se habrían despeñado. Se puso a rezar a alguien, a algo. De repente Kasida tomó impulso, como si ella también comprendiera que solo los dioses podían dejarlas sanas y salvas al otro lado.

Allí estaban, al borde del barranco, que bajaba en picado hacia un río color jade que brillaba cientos de metros más abajo. Kasida se elevó, y ya no había nada más que aire a sus pies, nada que las separara de una muerte que por un momento las envolvió por completo.

Candy no podía hacer nada más que cogerse con fuerza y aguardar la caída, la muerte, sus propios gritos cuando se precipitara al horrible final…

Súbitamente notó roca a sus pies, sólida piedra. Se aferró a Kasida con desesperación cuando aterrizaron en el estrecho pasaje del otro lado. Aún con el estallido del impacto en los huesos, siguió galopando.

Al otro lado del barranco, los guardias se habían detenido y las maldecían en una lengua que Candy se alegró de no entender.

Patty lanzó otro grito de guerra cuando llegaron al extremo opuesto de la Cuchilla. Luego se volvió para comprobar que la asesina de Adarlan aún la seguía. Cabalgaron entre las dunas, rumbo al oeste, mientras el sol poniente teñía el mundo entero de rojo sangre.

Cuando comprendió que los caballos estaban demasiado cansados para seguir avanzando, Patty se detuvo por fin en lo alto de una duna y Candy la imitó. La muchacha se volvió a mirarla, todavía con una expresión salvaje en los ojos.

–¿No ha sido maravilloso?

Resollando con fuerza y sin decir una palabra, Candy le propinó un puñetazo en la cara con tanta fuerza que su compañera cayó del caballo a la arena.

Patty se frotó la mandíbula y se echó a reír.

Si bien podrían haber llegado a la fortaleza antes de la medianoche y aunque Candy insistió en que siguieran cabalgando, Patty se empeñó en que descansaran durante la noche. Así pues, con la hoguera reducida a unas cuantas ascuas y los caballos dormitando tras ellas, Patty y Candy miraban las estrellas tendidas boca arriba junto a una duna.

Con las manos entrelazadas en el hueco de la nuca, Candy inspiró sonoramente, saboreando la agradable brisa y dejando que el cansancio le aflojara las extremidades. Rara vez veía unas estrellas tan brillantes; el brillo de las luces de Rifthold se lo impedía. El viento barría las dunas y la arena suspiraba.

–¿Sabes? –dijo Patty con voz queda–. Nunca me he aprendido las constelaciones. Aunque creo que las nuestras son distintas a las tuyas... los nombres, quiero decir.

Candy tardó un rato en comprender que al hablar de los «nuestros» no se refería a los asesinos silenciosos sino a las gentes de los Yermos Orientales. Señaló un cúmulo de estrellas a su izquierda.

–Esa es el dragón –dibujó la forma en el aire–. ¿Ves la cabeza, las piernas y la cola?

–No –se rio su compañera.

Candy le dio un codazo y señaló otro grupo de astros.

–Esa es el cisne. Las líneas que se ven a los lados son las alas y el arco es el cuello.

–¿Y esa de ahí? –preguntó Patty.

–El ciervo –musitó Candy–. El señor del norte.

–¿Y por qué tiene título? ¿En qué se diferencia del cisne y del dragón?

Candy bufó, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando clavó la mirada en aquella constelación que tan bien conocía.

–Porque el ciervo no cambia. Siempre está ahí, a lo largo de las cuatro estaciones.

–¿Y por qué?

La asesina de Adarlan lanzó un fuerte suspiro.

–Para que las gentes de Terrasen encuentren siempre el camino a casa. Para que puedan mirar al cielo, estén donde estén, y sepan que Terrasen sigue ahí.

–¿Te gustaría volver a Terrasen?

Candy giró la cabeza para mirar a Patty. No le había dicho que Terrasen fuera su tierra natal. La otra se explicó:

–Hablas de Terrasen igual que mi padre hablaba de nuestra tierra.

Estaba a punto de replicar cuando reparó en la palabra. Hablaba.

Patty seguía pendiente de las estrellas.

–Le mentí al maestro cuando llegué –susurró, como si temiera que alguien pudiera oírlas en la desolación del desierto. Candy volvió a mirar al cielo–. Mi padre nunca me envió a entrenarme con él.

Y Briarcliff ya no existe. Ni el castillo de Briarcliff. Desde hace cinco años.

Las preguntas acudieron en tropel a los labios de Candy, pero guardó silencio y dejó que Patty siguiera hablando.

–Tenía doce años –prosiguió esta– cuando lord Loch invadió varios territorios de los alrededores de Briarcliff, y luego exigió que nos sometiéramos también; que lo reconociéramos como rey supremo de las Llanuras. Mi padre se negó. Dijo que ya había un tirano conquistando las tierras al este de las montañas… no quería que hubiera otro en el oeste –a Candy se le heló la sangre mientras se preparaba para lo que sin duda llegaría a continuación–. Dos semanas después, lord Loch se presentó en nuestras tierras con sus hombres y saqueó los pueblos, mató al ganado, a las gentes. Y cuando llegó al castillo de Briarcliff…

Patty ahogó un sollozo.

–Cuando llegó al castillo de Briarcliff, yo estaba en la cocina. Los vi por la ventana y me escondí en un armario. Mi hermana y mi padre estaban arriba, y Loch se quedó en la cocina mientras sus hombres los obligaban a bajar y… No me atreví a hacer el menor ruido cuando lord Loch obligó a mi padre a mirar cómo… –titubeó, pero se obligó a continuar y acabó por escupirlo todo como si fuera veneno–. Mi padre suplicó a cuatro patas, pero Loch lo obligó a presenciar cómo degollaba a mi hermana. Luego hizo lo mismo con él. Y yo me quedé allí escondida, viendo cómo mataba a mi familia y a los criados. Me quedé allí escondida y no hice nada.

»Cuando partieron, cogí la espada del cadáver de mi padre y eché a correr. Corrí y corrí hasta que me fallaron las piernas, al pie de las montañas del Colmillo Blanco. Y caí rendida en el campamento de una bruja, una Dientes de Hierro. Me traía sin cuidado que me matase. Pero me dijo que no era mi destino morir allí. Que debía viajar hacia el sur, hacia la morada de los asesinos silenciosos del desierto Rojo, y que allí… allí encontraría mi destino. Me dio de comer, me vendó los pies, me ofreció oro, el oro que empleé para encargar la armadura, y luego me dejó marchar.

Patty se frotó los ojos.

–Llevo aquí desde entonces, entrenando hasta el día en que sea lo bastante fuerte y rápida para volver a Briarcliff y recuperar lo que es mío. Algún día entraré en el castillo del rey supremo y me vengaré de lo que le hizo a mi familia. Porque esta espada es cuanto me queda de ellos.

Candy no se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que intentó respirar. Acompañarla en el sentimiento le parecía banal. Sabía el dolor que inspira esa clase de pérdidas y que las palabras no sirven de nada.

Patty se volvió a mirarla despacio, con los ojos bañados en plata. Acarició la mejilla de Candy, allí donde habían estado las magulladuras.

–¿Qué puede llevar a un hombre a hacer algo tan monstruoso? ¿Cómo lo justifican?

–Algún día les haremos pagar por ello –Candy cogió con fuerza la mano de Patty. Ella se la apretó a su vez–. Nos aseguraremos de que paguen por lo que han hecho.

–Sí –Patty devolvió la mirada a las estrellas–. Ya lo creo que sí.

_Continuara…_


	7. Chapter 7

(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)

LA ASESINA EN EL DESIERTO.

Una micronovela de

Trono de Cristal

Capitulo 7.

Candy y Patty sabían que su fuga con los caballos Asterión tendría consecuencias. La asesina de Adarlan albergaba la esperanza de tener tiempo para inventar una mentira creíble sobre la procedencia de los caballos, pero cuando llegaron a la fortaleza y vieron a Mikhail esperándolas junto con otros tres asesinos supo que, de algún modo, su pequeña hazaña ya había llegado a oídos del maestro.

Se guardó de abrir la boca cuando Patty y ella se arrodillaron a los pies del trono con la cabeza gacha y los ojos clavados en el suelo. Después de aquello, el maestro jamás accedería a entrenarla.

El salón del trono estaba vacío aquel día, y Candy oyó el roce de cada paso del maestro. La asesina sabía que el hombre podía andar en silencio si lo deseaba. Quería que se sintiesen amenazadas por su proximidad.

Y Candy se sintió amenazada. Notó las pisadas y volvió a sentir el dolor de las magulladuras al recordar los puños de Arobynn. De repente, el recuerdo de aquel día la asaltó con fuerza y recordó las palabras que Anthony había gritado una y otra vez cuando el rey de los asesinos la había golpeado, aquellas palabras que las brumas del dolor habían borrado de su memoria: «¡Te mataré!»

Anthony lo había dicho muy en serio. A voz en grito. Una y otra vez.

Aquel recuerdo tan nítido como inesperado la cogió tan de sorpresa que por un momento olvidó dónde estaba… pero entonces los ropajes blancos del maestro aparecieron ante ella. Se le secó la boca.

–Solo queríamos divertirnos –explicó Patty con voz queda–. Devolveremos los caballos.

Candy, sin levantar la vista, echó una ojeada a su compañera. Patty miraba al maestro a los ojos, desde abajo.

–Lo siento –murmuró Candy, que hubiera querido disculparse también por señas.

Si bien el silencio era preferible, quería que el maestro oyera su disculpa.

Él seguía allí plantado, con la desaprobación grabada en el rostro.

Patty fue la primera en explicarse. Suspiró.

–Sé que ha sido una tontería, pero no hay de qué preocuparse. Puedo manejar a lord Berick. Llevo siglos haciéndolo.

Sus palabras dejaban traslucir la suficiente amargura como para que Candy enarcara las cejas. ¿Y si Patty estaba más afectada de lo que daba a entender por la negativa del maestro a entrenarla? Nunca competía abiertamente por su atención pero… Después de tantos años viviendo allí, seguir relegada al papel de mediadora entre el maestro y Berick no debía de satisfacer sus expectativas. Desde luego, Candy no querría estar en su lugar.

La túnica del maestro susurró y la asesina de Adarlan se encogió cuando los dedos encallecidos del hombre le cogieron la barbilla. La obligó a levantar la cara para que lo mirara a los ojos, cuya expresión seguía siendo de profunda desaprobación. Candy permaneció inmóvil, preparada para recibir el golpe, rezando para no salir mal parada. Para su sorpresa, el maestro entornó sus ojos verde mar y le dedicó una sonrisa triste antes de soltarla.

Candy se sonrojó. No había tenido intención de pegarle. Quería que lo mirara, que le contara su versión de la historia. Ahora bien, aunque no tuviera intención de golpearla, seguramente las castigaría.

Y si expulsaba a Patty por lo que había hecho… Patty tenía que estar allí, necesitaba aprender cuanto los asesinos pudieran enseñarle porque se había propuesto hacer algo importante en la vida. Patty tenía un propósito. En cambio Candy…

–Fue idea mía –soltó en un tono demasiado alto para aquella cámara vacía–. No tenía ganas de volver andando y pensé que nos irían bien unos caballos. Y cuando vi las yeguas Asterión… Me dije que, ya puestas, podíamos viajar a lo grande.

Miró al maestro con una sonrisa insegura y él enarcó las cejas, mirándolas a ambas consecutivamente.

Durante un larguísimo instante, se limitó a observarlas.

En cierto momento, vio algo en el rostro de Patty que lo llevó a asentir. Ella inclinó la cabeza rápidamente.

–Antes de que decidáis cuál va a ser nuestro castigo… –se volvió hacia Candy y luego otra vez al maestro–. Puesto que nos gustan tanto los caballos, quizás podríamos… ¿hacer limpieza en las cuadras?

En el turno de mañanas. Hasta que Candy se marche.

La asesina de Adarlan estuvo a punto de atragantarse, pero se las arregló para adoptar una expresión indescifrable.

Un chispa de risa asomó a los ojos del maestro, que meditó un momento lo que Patty acababa de decir. Luego volvió a hacer un gesto de asentimiento. La muchacha respiró aliviada.

–Gracias por vuestra benevolencia –dijo.

El maestro miró hacia las puertas. Podían retirarse.

Patty se levantó y Candy la imitó al instante. Cuando esta última se dio media vuelta, el hombre la cogió del brazo. Patty se detuvo para observar los movimientos que hacía el maestro con la mano.

Cuando terminó, la muchacha enarcó las cejas. Él repitió los gestos, despacio, señalando a Candy una y otra vez. Cuando Patty estuvo segura de haberle entendido, volvió la cabeza hacia su compañera.

–Debes acudir a su presencia mañana a la puesta de sol. Para la primera clase.

Candy reprimió un suspiro de alivio y miró al maestro sonriendo abiertamente. Él esbozó apenas una sonrisa a su vez. La asesina hizo una profunda reverencia, y no dejó de sonreír mientras Patty y ella abandonaban la sala y se dirigían a las cuadras. Le quedaban tres semanas y media; tiempo más que suficiente para conseguir la carta.

Fuera lo que fuese lo que el maestro había visto en el rostro de Candy, fuera lo que fuese lo que había dicho, había demostrado ser digna de él.

Resultó que no solo tenían que recoger los excrementos de los caballos. Ah, no… Debían limpiar los corrales de todos los animales de cuatro patas de la fortaleza, una tarea que les ocupaba desde el desayuno hasta la hora de comer. Como mínimo podían hacerlo por la mañana, antes de que el hedor se hiciera insoportable a causa del calor.

Además, el castigo las liberaba de las carreras matutinas, aunque después de cuatro horas recogiendo estiércol, Candy habría suplicado que la dejaran correr los quince kilómetros de ida y vuelta con tal de no volver a los establos.

Si bien estaba impaciente por abandonar las cuadras, una creciente inquietud se fue apoderando de ella conforme el sol se acercaba al ocaso. No sabía qué le esperaba; ni siquiera Patty tenía la menor idea de lo que se proponía el maestro. Pasaron la tarde luchando como de costumbre; entre ellas y con cualquier asesino que apareciese buscando la sombra del patio de entrenamiento. Cuando el sol empezó a hundirse en el horizonte, Patty apretó el hombro de Candy y la envió al salón del trono.

El maestro, sin embargo, no estaba en la sala de recepciones y, cuando la asesina se topó con Ilias, este sonrió como de costumbre y señaló al tejado. Tras subir unos cuantos tramos de escaleras y una escala de madera, Candy se coló por una trampilla y apareció en lo alto de la fortaleza, al aire libre.

El maestro aguardaba junto al parapeto, mirando el desierto. La asesina de Adarlan carraspeó, pero él no se volvió a mirarla.

El tejado no debía de medir más de siete metros cuadrados, y no había nada allí salvo una cesta de junto, tapada, en el centro. Unas cuantas antorchas iluminaban el lugar.

Candy volvió a carraspear, y el maestro por fin se dio la vuelta. La asesina le hizo una reverencia, un gesto que, por alguna razón, ejecutaba con gusto, como si lo hiciese porque él lo merecía y no por obligación. Él asintió y señaló la cesta de mimbre. Le indicó por gestos que abriera la tapa. Haciendo lo posible por no parecer escéptica, con la esperanza de encontrar un arma nueva y hermosa en el interior, Candy se acercó. Se detuvo al oír el siseo.

Un siseo desagradable, como de advertencia. Procedente del interior.

Miró al maestro, que se sentó en una almena y dejó colgando los pies desnudos. Volvió a hacerle señas.

Con las palmas sudorosas, Candy inspiró hondo y retiró la tapa.

Una cobra se acurrucó sobre sí misma y echó la cabeza hacia atrás sin dejar de sisear.

Candy saltó hacia atrás y se pegó cuanto pudo al parapeto, pero el maestro hizo chasquear la lengua.

Empezó a mover las manos, que fluían y se ondulaban en el aire como un río; como una serpiente.

_Obsérvala, _parecía decirle. _Muévete con ella_.

Candy volvió a mirar la cesta y vio a la serpiente asomar la cabeza por el borde y luego bajar hasta el suelo de azulejos.

El corazón le latía desbocado. Era venenosa, ¿verdad? Seguro que sí. Parecía venenosa.

El reptil avanzó por el tejado y Candy se alejó sin atreverse a apartar la vista de ella ni lo que dura un parpadeo. Llevó la mano a la daga pero la lengua del maestro volvió a chasquear. Le bastó mirarlo un momento para comprender lo que significaba el sonido.

_No la mates. Domínala._

La serpiente se deslizaba sin esfuerzo, perezosa, y probaba el aire nocturno con la lengua negra.

Inspirando para serenarse, Candy la observó.

Pasó las siete noches siguientes en el tejado con la cobra, mirándola, imitando sus movimientos, asimilando sus ritmos y sus sonidos hasta que pudo moverse como ella, hasta que pudo mirarla y adivinar cómo se disponía a atacar, hasta que supo atacar como una cobra, rápida e impasible.

Tras eso, pasó tres días más encaramada a las vigas de las cuadras junto a los murciélagos. Tardó un poco más en descubrir sus artimañas; cómo lograban ser tan silenciosos que nadie advertía su presencia, cómo aislaban los ruidos externos y se concentraban solo en el sonido de su presa. Y después, pasó dos noches observando a las liebres del desierto, asimilando su inmovilidad, cómo se movían con rapidez para evitar las garras, su costumbre de dormir al raso para advertir mejor la proximidad de sus enemigos.

Noche tras noche, el maestro la observaba de cerca, sin decir ni una palabra, sin hacer nada salvo señalar de vez en cuando los movimientos de un animal.

Conforme fueron avanzando las semanas, empezó a ver a Patty solo durante las comidas y en el transcurso de las pocas horas que pasaban recogiendo excrementos. Y tras una larga noche brincando, colgada boca abajo o corriendo de lado para entender por qué los cangrejos se movían así, Candy no tenía ganas de hablar. Patty, sin embargo, parecía contenta, más y más dichosa con cada día que pasaba.

No llegó a decirle por qué, pero a la asesina de Adarlan tanta alegría le parecía empalagosa.

Cada día, Candy se iba a dormir después de comer y se levantaba al ocaso, después de haber soñado con serpientes, conejos y escarabajos del desierto. A veces divisaba a Mikhail entrenando a los acólitos o se encontraba a Ilias meditando en una sala vacía, pero rara vez tenía ocasión de pasar un rato con ellos.

Tampoco hubo más ataques de lord Berick. No sabía lo que le había dicho Patty en aquella reunión en Xandria ni conocía el contenido de la carta del maestro pero, fuera lo que fuese, había funcionado, a pesar incluso del robo de los caballos.

También tenía momentos de tranquilidad, cuando no estaba entrenando o trabajando con Patty.

Instantes en que sus pensamientos flotaban hacia Anthony, hacia las palabras de su amigo. Había amenazado con matar a Arobynn. Por lastimarla. Intentó reflexionar, adivinar qué había cambiado en la bahía de la Calavera para que Anthony se atreviese a proferir semejante amenaza al rey de los asesinos. Sin embargo, cada vez que se sorprendía a sí misma dándole muchas vueltas al tema, relegaba aquellos pensamientos al fondo de su mente.

_Continuara…_


	8. Chapter 8

(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)

LA ASESINA EN EL DESIERTO.

Una micronovela de

Trono de Cristal

Capitulo 8.

–¿Me dices en serio que haces esto cada día? –preguntó Patty con las cejas muy arqueadas mientras Candy le aplicaba un poco de colorete en las mejillas.

–Algunos días dos veces –repuso esta, y Patty abrió un ojo. Estaban sentadas en la cama de Candy, con un montón de cosméticos esparcidos entre ambas; una pequeña parte de la enorme provisión que la asesina de Adarlan tenía en Rifthold–. Además de que me ayuda en mi trabajo, es divertido.

–¿Divertido? –Patty abrió el otro ojo–. ¿Untarte toda esta porquería en la cara es divertido?

Candy soltó el tarro de colorete.

–Si no te callas te voy a dibujar un bigote.

Patty se aguantó la risa pero volvió a cerrar los ojos mientras Candy sacaba el pequeño recipiente de polvos de bronce y le aplicaba un poco en los párpados.

–En fin, es mi cumpleaños. Y la víspera del solsticio estival –se resignó Patty, cuyas pestañas aletearon al contacto con el delicado pincel de su compañera–. Tenemos tan pocas diversiones. Supongo que debo esforzarme por tener buen aspecto.

Patty siempre tenía buen aspecto –más que bueno, en realidad–, pero no hacía falta que Candy se lo recordase.

–Como mínimo, no hueles a excrementos de caballo.

La chica soltó una risilla y Candy notó la calidez de su aliento en las manos, que se movían junto a la cara de Patty. Esta guardó silencio mientras su compañera acababa de aplicarle los polvos. Luego, muy quieta, dejó que su amiga le repasase los párpados con khol y le oscureciese las pestañas.

–Muy bien –dijo Candy, y se echó hacia atrás para ver el resultado–. Abre los ojos.

La joven obedeció y la otra frunció el ceño.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Patty.

Candy negó con la cabeza.

–Te lo vas a tener que quitar todo.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque estás más guapa que yo.

Patty pellizcó a su compañera en el brazo y esta le devolvió el pellizco muerta de risa. En aquel momento la asaltó la idea de que solo le quedaba una semana de estancia, breve e implacable, y se le encogió el corazón ante la idea de marcharse. Ni siquiera se había atrevido aún a pedirle la carta al maestro, pero eso no era lo peor. Nunca antes había trabado amistad con una chica –en realidad nunca había tenido amigos– y, en cierto modo, la idea de volver a Rifthold sin Patty se le hacía inconcebible.

Candy jamás había presenciado nada parecido a la verbena del solsticio de verano. Esperaba que hubiera música, bebida y risas, pero no fue así. Los asesinos se habían reunido en el patio más grande de la fortaleza y todos, incluida Patty, guardaban absoluto silencio. No había otra luz que los rayos de luna, que perfilaban la silueta oscilante de las palmeras que flanqueaban las paredes del patio.

Lo que más le sorprendió, sin embargo, fueron las danzas. Aunque la música brillaba por su ausencia, casi todo el mundo bailaba. Algunos bailes le parecían extraños mientras que otros le resultaban familiares. La gente sonreía, pero aparte del frufrú de las túnicas y del roce de los pies contra las piedras, reinaba el silencio.

En cambio, corría el vino. Candy y Patty encontraron una mesa en un rincón del patio y se sirvieron en abundancia.

Aunque adoraba las fiestas, la asesina de Adarlan habría preferido pasar la noche entrenando con el maestro. A solo una semana de su partida, quería pasar cada minuto de vigilia trabajando con él. Él, por desgracia, había insistido en que acudiese a la fiesta, aunque solo fuese porque el propio maestro quería asistir. El señor bailaba al compás de un ritmo que Candy no oía ni sabía reconocer y más parecía un abuelo benévolo y patoso que el maestro de algunos de los asesinos más famosos del mundo.

Sin poder evitarlo, pensó en Arobynn, que era un dechado de encanto calculado y agresividad reprimida. Arobynn, que bailaba con unas pocas escogidas y cuya sonrisa provocaba sudores fríos.

Mikhail había arrastrado a Patty al baile, y esta sonreía mientras giraba, saludaba y pasaba de pareja en pareja ahora que todos los asesinos bailaban al compás de una misma música silenciosa. Patty, que a pesar de su espeluznante historia sabía divertirse y poseía una tremenda vitalidad. Mikhail la tomó en sus brazos y la hizo bajar hacia atrás, tanto que Patty abrió unos ojos como platos.

A Mikhail le gustaba Patty; eso saltaba a la vista. Siempre encontraba excusas para tocarla, le sonreía constantemente y siempre la miraba como si no hubiera nadie más presente.

Candy agitó el vino moviendo la copa. Siendo sincera, debía reconocer que a veces Anthony la miraba a ella del mismo modo. Al momento, sin embargo, decía algo absurdo o intentaba dejarla en ridículo y entonces ella se reprendía a sí misma por pensar siquiera en él.

Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. ¿Qué le habría hecho Arobynn aquella noche? Debería haber preguntado por él, pero a lo largo de los días posteriores a la paliza Candy había estado tan ocupada, tan inmersa en la rabia… En realidad, no se había atrevido a buscarlo. Porque si Arobynn había lastimado a Anthony tanto como a ella, si lo había lastimado más que a ella…

Candy apuró el vino. Después de recuperar la consciencia, había utilizado buena parte de sus ahorros para comprar una vivienda, bien lejos de la fortaleza de los asesinos. No se lo había dicho a nadie –en parte porque había temido cambiar de idea mientras estaba fuera– pero con cada día que pasaba, con cada lección de aquel maestro amable y bondadoso, su intención de dejar la vivienda de Arobynn iba en aumento. En realidad, estaba deseando ver la cara que pondría. Aún le debía dinero, desde luego –él se había asegurado de que contrajese deudas suficientes como para que la asesina tuviera que quedarse un tiempo–, pero no estaba escrito en ninguna parte que tuviera que vivir con él. Y si alguna vez volvía a ponerle la mano encima…

Si Arobynn volvía a ponerle la mano encima, a ella o a Anthony, se la cortaría. De hecho, le cortaría el brazo.

Alguien le tocó el codo, y cuando Candy levantó la vista de la copa vacía descubrió a Ilias plantado ante ella. Apenas lo había visto durante los últimos días. Solo coincidían en las comidas. En esas ocasiones él seguía lanzándole miraditas y dedicándole aquellas encantadoras sonrisas. Ilias le tendió la mano.

Candy se ruborizó al instante y negó con la cabeza para darle a entender que no conocía aquellos pasos.

Ilias se encogió de hombros sin retirar la mano.

La asesina de Adarlan se mordió el labio y se miró los pies con expresión compungida. El chico volvió a hacer un gesto de despreocupación, como diciendo que sus propios pies tampoco eran gran cosa.

Candy miró brevemente a Mikhail y a Patty, que daban vueltas y más vueltas al compás de una música que solo ellos podían oír. Ilias enarcó las cejas. _¡Disfruta de la vida, White!, _le había dicho Patty el día que habían robado los caballos. ¿Por qué no disfrutar de la vida esa noche también?

Se encogió de hombros con gesto dramático y tomó la mano del chico dedicándole una sonrisa socarrona al mismo tiempo. _Supongo que puedo reservarte un par de bailes, _quería decir.

Aun sin música, Ilias la guiaba con facilidad, con movimientos firmes y seguros. Candy apenas podía apartar la vista, no solo de su cara sino también de la alegría que irradiaba. Él la miraba con tanta intensidad que la asesina empezó a considerar si la atención que el chico le había dispensado durante las últimas semanas no estaría motivada por algo más que al deseo de proteger a su padre.

Bailaron hasta mucho después de la medianoche; danzas salvajes que no se parecían en nada a los valses de Rifthold. Aun si cambiaban de pareja, Ilias seguía ahí, aguardando el siguiente baile. La sensación era casi embriagadora; bailar sin música, atender a un ritmo colectivo y silencioso; dejar que el viento y la susurrante arena del exterior marcasen el ritmo y la melodía. Era maravilloso y extraño, y con el paso de las horas empezó a preguntarse si no estaría soñando.

Cuando la luna empezaba a ocultarse, Candy dejó la zona de baile haciendo lo posible por transmitirle a Ilias lo cansada que estaba. No mentía. Le dolían los pies y llevaba semanas sin dormir toda la noche de un tirón. El chico intentó arrastrarla a una última danza pero ella se zafó ágilmente sin dejar de sonreír y de negar con la cabeza. Patty y Mikhail seguían bailando, más pegados que ninguna otra pareja. Juzgando inoportuno interrumpir a su amiga, Candy abandonó el patio. Ilias la siguió.

Mientras recorrían el pasillo desierto, Candy comprendió que el ritmo acelerado de su corazón no se debía solo al baile. Ilias caminaba tras ella, tan silencioso como siempre, y la asesina de Adarlan tragó saliva con fuerza.

¿Qué habría dicho el chico –si pudiera hablar, claro está– de haber sabido que nunca la habían besado? Había asesinado, había liberado esclavos y robado caballos, pero jamás había besado a nadie.

Era absurdo, bien pensado. Algo que debería haber sucedido en su momento. Sin embargo, no había encontrado a la persona adecuada.

Antes de lo que le habría gustado a Candy, llegaron a la puerta de su dormitorio. La asesina no tocó el pomo e intentó respirar con normalidad mientras se giraba hacia él.

Ilias sonreía. A lo mejor no tenía intención de besarla.

–Bueno –dijo la joven.

Después de tantas horas en silencio, la palabra sonó intempestiva. A Candy le ardían las mejillas. El hijo del maestro dio un paso hacia ella y la asesina estuvo a punto de apartarse cuando le rodeó la cintura con el brazo. Al levantar los ojos hacia él, comprendió que no le costaría nada besarlo.

Ilias le pasó la otra mano por detrás del cuello. Con el pulgar, le acarició suavemente la mandíbula mientras le echaba la cabeza hacia atrás. La sangre corría enloquecida por las venas de Candy. Abrió los labios… pero cuando Ilias inclinó la cabeza hacia ella, se puso rígida y retrocedió un paso.

Él se retiró al instante frunciendo el ceño con ademán preocupado. La asesina habría querido desaparecer de la faz de la tierra pero tragó saliva con fuerza.

–Lo siento –se disculpó con voz pastosa intentando no parecer demasiado apurada–. No… no puedo. Es que me voy dentro de una semana. Y… vos vivís aquí. Y yo vivo en Rifthold de modo que…

Estaba parloteando. Sería mejor que parase. De hecho, sería mejor que cerrase la boca. Para siempre.

Sin embargo, si él había advertido su apuro no lo demostró. Se limitó a inclinar la cabeza y a apretarle el hombro. A continuación se encogió de hombros una vez más, un gesto que parecía decir: _Ojalá no_ _viviéramos a miles de kilómetros de distancia. Pero tenía que intentarlo._

Acto seguido, recorrió los pocos pasos que lo separaban de su propio dormitorio. Le dedicó un saludo amistoso antes de desaparecer en el interior.

A solas en el pasillo, Candy miró las sombras que proyectaban las antorchas. No había sido la imposibilidad de la relación con Ilias lo que la había detenido.

No; solo el recuerdo del rostro de Anthony le había impedido besarlo.

Patty no volvió al dormitorio aquella noche. Y cuando entró a toda prisa en las cuadras a la mañana siguiente vestida con la túnica de la fiesta, Candy supuso que o bien se había pasado la noche bailando o bien había estado con Mikhail. Probablemente ambas cosas, a juzgar por el rubor que encendía las mejillas pecosas de la joven.

Patty se percató de la sonrisa irónica de Candy y se sonrojó.

–No empieces.

Candy arrojó una palada de estiércol a una carretilla cercana. Luego la llevaría al jardín, donde el jardinero utilizaría los excrementos como abono.

–¿De qué hablas? –replicó esta, aún más sonriente–. No iba a decir nada.

Patty agarró la pala que descansaba contra la pared de madera, a pocas cuadras de donde habían alojado a Kasida y a Hisli.

–Bien. Porque ya se han burlado bastante mientras venía hacia aquí.

Candy apoyó la pala contra la puerta abierta de las cuadras.

–Seguro que a Mikhail también lo molestan.

Patty se irguió con una expresión inusualmente hosca en el rostro.

–No, a él no. A él lo felicitarán, como hacen siempre, por la conquista –lanzó un largo suspiro por la nariz–. A mí, en cambio, me tomarán el pelo hasta que los mande a paseo. Siempre pasa lo mismo.

Siguieron trabajando en silencio. Al cabo de un momento, Candy habló.

–¿Y no te importa estar con Mikhail, aunque se metan contigo?

Patty se encogió de hombros mientras lanzaba una palada de estiércol al montón de la carretilla.

–Es un guerrero increíble; me ha enseñado más de lo que jamás habría aprendido de no haber sido por él. Así que me pueden tomar el pelo todo lo que quieran. Al final del día, soy yo la que más partido saca del entrenamiento.

A Candy le disgustaron aquellas palabras, pero prefirió callarse.

–Además –continuó Patty, mirando a su compañera de reojo–, no todas tenemos la suerte de entrenar con el maestro a la primera de cambio.

A la asesina de Adarlan se le encogió el estómago. ¿Acaso Patty estaba celosa?

–No acabo de entender por qué cambió de idea.

–¿Ah, no? –replicó la otra, en el tono más brusco que había empleado jamás. Para su sorpresa, Candy se asustó–. ¿La hermosa, inteligente y noble asesina del norte… la gran Candy White no tiene la menor idea de por qué el maestro accedió a entrenarla? ¿No has pensado que quizá quiera dejar su huella en ti? ¿Contribuir a tu glorioso destino?

A Candy se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y se maldijo a sí misma por sentirse tan herida. No creía que el maestro pretendiese nada parecido, pero dijo de todos modos:

–Sí, mi glorioso destino. Recoger estiércol en un granero. Una tarea digna de mí.

–Pero sin duda una tarea digna de una chica de las Llanuras.

–Yo no he dicho eso –replicó Candy entre dientes–. No pongas palabras en mi boca.

–¿Y por qué no? Sé que lo piensas… y sabes que es verdad. No soy lo bastante buena para que el maestro me entrene. Empecé a ver a Mikhail para que me echara una mano en las clases, y desde luego no tengo un nombre famoso del que alardear.

–Muy bien –se enfadó la asesina de Adarlan–. Sí, casi todo el reino sabe quién soy… y me teme –la rabia crecía en su interior a un ritmo vertiginoso–. Pero tú… ¿Quieres que te diga la verdad sobre ti? La verdad es que aunque vuelvas a tu casa y consigas lo que quieres, nadie va a prestar atención a tu trocito de tierra; nadie se enterará siquiera. Porque a nadie le importa un comino salvo a ti.

Se arrepintió de sus palabras en cuanto las hubo pronunciado. Patty palideció de ira y apretó unos labios temblorosos. Luego tiró la pala. Por un momento, Candy temió que la atacara e incluso dobló las rodillas ligeramente por si tenía que luchar.

Patty, sin embargo, pasó a grandes zancadas junto a ella y dijo:

–Solo eres una bruja consentida y egoísta.

Dicho eso, dejó a Candy a cargo de las tareas matutinas.

_Continuara…_


	9. Chapter 9

(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)

LA ASESINA EN EL DESIERTO.

Una micronovela de

Trono de Cristal

Capitulo 9.

Aquella noche, Candy no pudo concentrarse en la lección del maestro. Se había pasado el día oyendo las palabras de Patty una y otra vez y temía el reencuentro con ella a su vuelta al dormitorio. Aunque detestaba admitirlo, algo de verdad había en la acusación de Patty. Candy estaba consentida. Y era egoísta.

El maestro hizo chasquear los dedos y Candy, que de nuevo observaba una cobra, alzó la vista.

Aunque había estado imitando los movimientos de la serpiente, no había advertido que la cobra avanzaba despacio hacia ella.

Saltó hacia atrás y se acurrucó contra el parapeto del tejado, pero se detuvo cuando notó la mano del maestro en el hombro. Le indicaba por gestos que se olvidara de la serpiente y se sentara a su lado en las almenas. Agradecida de poder descansar, se encaramó al parapeto procurando no mirar al suelo que se extendía muy, muy abajo. Aunque estaba acostumbrada a las alturas y no tenía problemas de equilibrio, sentarse al borde de un tejado nunca le había parecido algo natural.

El maestro enarcó las cejas. _Habla, _parecía decirle.

Sin perder de vista a la cobra, que se deslizaba hacia las sombras del tejado, recogió el pie izquierdo bajo el muslo derecho.

Hablarle de la pelea que había tenido con Patty le parecía tan… infantil. ¡Como si el maestro de los asesinos silenciosos no tuviera nada mejor que hacer que escuchar los detalles de una riña sin importancia!

Las cigarras zumbaban en los árboles del fuerte y en algún lugar del jardín un ruiseñor cantó con tristeza. _Habla. _¿Pero hablar de qué?

No tenía nada que decir, de modo que se quedó un rato en silencio… hasta que incluso las cigarras se fueron a dormir y la luna se ocultó tras ellos y el cielo empezó a brillar. _Habla_. Hablar de lo que la había estado atormentando a lo largo de las últimas semanas. De lo que enturbiaba cada uno de sus pensamientos, de sus sueños, de sus respiraciones. _Habla._

–Me asusta volver a casa –dijo al fin, con los ojos clavados en las dunas que asomaban más allá de los muros.

La luz del alba incipiente era lo bastante intensa como para que Candy viera las cejas enarcadas del maestro. _¿Por qué?_

–Porque todo será distinto. Todo es distinto ya. Creo que todo cambió cuando Arobynn me castigó pero… una parte de mí piensa que el mundo volverá a ser como era antes de aquella noche. Antes del viaje a la bahía de la Calavera.

La expresión del maestro era inescrutable, pero sus ojos brillaban como esmeraldas. Compasivos… afligidos.

–No estoy segura de querer que todo vuelva a ser como antes –reconoció Candy– y creo que… eso es lo que más me asusta.

El maestro sonrió con expresión tranquilizadora. A continuación hizo girar el cuello y estiró los brazos por encima de la cabeza antes de encaramarse sobre la almena.

Candy se puso alerta, preguntándose si debía imitarlo.

El hombre no la miró sino que empezó a realizar una serie de movimientos, delicados y sinuosos, tan elegantes como una danza pero tan letales como la cobra que se agazapaba en el tejado.

La cobra.

Mirando al maestro, reconoció todas aquellas cualidades que había estado copiando a lo largo de las últimas semanas, el poder controlado y la rapidez, la contención astuta y suave.

El maestro volvió a repetir los movimientos, y le bastó una mirada en dirección a Candy para que la asesina se plantara en el parapeto. Pendiente de no perder el equilibrio, lo imitó despacio, notando cómo los músculos reaccionaban al movimiento correcto. Sonrió al advertir cómo noches y noches de atenta observación y cuidadosa mímica encajaban al fin.

Una y otra vez, el despliegue y la curva de su brazo, la flexión del torso, incluso el ritmo de la respiración. Una y otra vez, hasta que se convirtió en la cobra, hasta que el sol asomó por el horizonte y los inundó de luz roja.

Una hora después de la salida del sol, Candy entró a hurtadillas en su dormitorio, preparada para otra pelea, pero descubrió que Patty ya se había ido a las cuadras. Como su compañera la había dejado a cargo de las tareas el día anterior, la asesina decidió devolverle el favor. Suspiró satisfecha y se dejó caer sobre la cama.

Más tarde, alguien la despertó sacudiéndola por el hombro; alguien que olía a excrementos de caballo.

–Más te vale que haya pasado el mediodía –protestó Candy, que se tumbó boca abajo y enterró la cara en la almohada.

Patty soltó una risita.

–Tranquila, es casi la hora de cenar. Y las cuadras y los establos están limpios y aseados, y no gracias a ti.

–Ayer tuve que hacerlo sola –rezongó la otra.

–Ya, bueno… lo siento.

Candy se despabiló y sacó la cara de debajo de la almohada para mirar a Patty, que estaba de pie junto a la cama. Volvía a llevar la armadura de su padre. Al recordar lo que había dicho sobre la tierra natal de su amiga, hizo una mueca.

Patty se recogió el pelo detrás de las orejas.

–No debería haberte dicho esas cosas. No creo que seas consentida y egoísta.

–Ah, no te preocupes. Soy… algo muy parecido –Candy se sentó. Patty esbozó apenas una sonrisa–. Pero –prosiguió la asesina de Adarlan– yo también lamento lo que te dije. No lo decía en serio.

La joven asintió y lanzó una mirada a la puerta cerrada, como si esperara a alguien.

–Tengo muchos amigos aquí, pero nunca antes había tenido una verdadera amiga. Me entristece mucho que te vayas.

–Aún me quedan cinco días –repuso Candy.

Considerando lo bien que caía Patty a todo el mundo, era sorprendente –y en cierto modo reconfortante– oírla decir que ella también se sentía algo sola.

Esta volvió a mirar brevemente la puerta. ¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa?

–Intenta recordarme con cariño, ¿vale?

–Lo intentaré. Pero no será fácil.

Patty rio en voz baja y cogió dos copas de cobre de la mesa que había bajo la ventana.

–He traído vino –le tendió una a Candy y alzó la otra–. Por la reconciliación… y los buenos recuerdos.

–Por las dos chicas más temibles e impresionantes que han pisado esta Tierra.

Mientras daba un largo trago al vino, Candy pensó dos cosas.

La primera, que los ojos de Patty reflejaban una inconfundible tristeza.

La segunda –que explicaba la primera–, que el vino tenía un gusto raro.

No tuvo tiempo de preguntarse qué veneno acababa de ingerir. Oyó el repiqueteo de su propia copa contra el suelo y el mundo dio vueltas a su alrededor antes de que las sombras lo cubrieran.

_Continuara…_


	10. Chapter 10

(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)

LA ASESINA EN EL DESIERTO.

Una micronovela de

Trono de Cristal

Capitulo 10.

Alguien daba martillazos a un yunque muy, muy cerca de su cabeza. Tan cerca que Candy notaba los golpes en el cuerpo. El sonido se abrió pasó en su mente y la despertó. Con un sobresalto, Candy se sentó. No había martillo ni yunque, solo un dolor de cabeza demoledor. Y tampoco ningún fuerte, únicamente kilómetros y kilómetros de dunas rojas y Kasida, que la miraba desde arriba. Bueno, al menos no estaba muerta.

Maldiciendo, se puso en pie. ¿Qué había hecho Patty?

La luna iluminaba el desierto, lo suficiente para saber que la fortaleza de los asesinos no se veía desde allí y que las alforjas de Kasida contenían todas sus pertenencias. Excepto la espada. Buscó y rebuscó, pero no estaba allí. Candy fue a coger una de sus dos dagas y se sobresaltó al notar que llevaba un

papel encajado en el cinturón.

Le habían dejado también un fanal. Candy tardó solo unos instantes en encenderlo y alojarlo en la duna. Arrodillada junto a la pálida luz, desenrolló el pergamino con manos temblorosas. Reconoció la caligrafía casi ilegible de Patty. La nota no era muy larga.

_**Lamento que esto haya tenido que acabar así. El maestro piensa que es mejor despedirte de este modo, en lugar de avergonzarte públicamente pidiéndote que te vayas antes de lo pactado. Kasida es tuya, al igual que la carta de beneplácito del maestro, que encontrarás en una alforja. Vete a casa.**_

_**Te echaré de menos,**_

_**Patty.**_

Candy leyó la carta tres veces para asegurarse de que no se había saltado nada. La habían echado… ¿pero por qué? Por lo menos tenía la carta de recomendación pero… ¿qué había hecho para que deshacerse de ella fuera tan urgente como para drogarla y abandonarla en medio del desierto? Faltaban cinco días para su partida; ¿no podían esperar a que se fuera?

Se le saltaban las lágrimas mientras repasaba los acontecimientos de las últimas jornadas en busca de algo que pudiera haber ofendido al maestro. Se levantó y rebuscó por las alforjas hasta encontrar la carta.

Estaba doblada y sellada con lacre verde mar; el color de los ojos del maestro. Algo presuntuoso, pero…

Palpó el sello. Si lo rompía, Arobynn podía acusarla de haber manipulado la carta.

Por otra parte, ¿y si decía cosas terribles sobre ella? Patty afirmaba en la nota que era una carta de beneplácito, así que no podía ser tan mala. Candy volvió a guardarla en la alforja.

Quizás el maestro se hubiera dado cuenta también de que era consentida y egoísta. Tal vez la gente se había limitado a tolerarla y… Quizás se habían enterado de su pelea con Patty y habían decidido echarla. No le sorprendería. Al fin y al cabo, cuidaban de los suyos. Qué importaba que, durante un tiempo, Candy se hubiera sentido como uno más, que hubiera tenido la sensación, por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo, de que encajaba en un lugar. Un lugar donde podía aprender algo más que a engañar y a asesinar.

Por lo visto, se había equivocado. En cierto modo, darse cuenta de aquello le dolió más que la paliza de Arobynn.

Le temblaban los labios, pero enderezó los hombros y escudriñó el cielo nocturno hasta encontrar el ciervo y su estrella brillante que señalaba el norte. Suspirando, apagó el fanal de un soplido, montó a Kasida y se internó en la noche.

Cabalgó en dirección a Xandria, pensando que sería preferible viajar en barco a afrontar un viaje por las Arenas Cantarinas hasta Yurpa; el puerto al que había arribado. Sin un guía, tenía pocas posibilidades de llegar sana y salva. Se tomó su tiempo, caminando a ratos en vez de viajar a lomos de Kasida, que parecía tan triste como ella de dejar atrás a los asesinos silenciosos y sus lujosos establos.

Al día siguiente, llevaba varios kilómetros recorridos desde el atardecer cuando oyó unos golpes sordos en la arena. El ruido se intensificó, ahora acompañado de un repiqueteo de metal y unas voces graves. Candy montó a Kasida y coronó una duna.

Doscientos hombres como mínimo marchaban a lo lejos, directamente al desierto. Algunos portaban estandartes rojos y negros. Los hombres de lord Berick. Avanzaban en columna, flanqueados por jinetes al galope. Aunque Candy nunca había visto a lord Berick, un examen rápido del destacamento le reveló que no había ningún señor por allí. Debía de haberse quedado en casa.

Candy no lo entendía. En aquella dirección no había nada. Nada salvo…

Se le secó la boca. Nada salvo la fortaleza de los asesinos.

Un soldado a caballo detuvo a su montura, una yegua negra de pelaje brillante de sudor. Miró en dirección a Candy. Con aquellos ropajes blancos que solo le dejaban los ojos al descubierto, era imposible que la reconociera; no podía saber quién era.

A pesar de la distancia, la asesina de Adarlan alcanzó a ver el arco y el carcaj de flechas que llevaba el soldado. ¿Tendría buena puntería? Candy no se atrevía a moverse. Lo último que necesitaba era llamar la atención de aquel ejército. Los soldados iban armados con sables, dagas, escudos y flechas. Saltaba a la vista que no iban en son de paz, no si eran tantos.

¿Sería por eso por lo que el maestro la había obligado a marcharse? ¿Acaso sabía lo que iba a pasar y había preferido ponerla a salvo?

La asesina saludó al soldado con un movimiento de la cabeza y siguió cabalgando hacia Xandria. Si el maestro no quería saber nada de ella, no tenía por qué avisarlo. Sobre todo si ya estaba al corriente.

Además, tenía todo un fortín lleno de asesinos. Doscientos soldados no tenían nada que hacer contra setenta _sessiz suikast _o más.

Los asesinos podían cuidar de sí mismos. No la necesitaban. Se lo habían dejado bien claro. A pesar de todo, el sonido amortiguado de los cascos de Kasida contra la arena se le hizo más y más insoportable conforme se alejaba de la fortaleza.

A la mañana siguiente, en Xandria reinaba un silencio singular. Al principio Candy pensó que se debía a que las gentes de por allí estaban aguardando noticias del ataque a los asesinos, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que el silencio era el habitual; sencillamente, la otra vez era día de mercado. Las calles estrechas y serpenteantes, antes atestadas de vendedores y puestos, estaban vacías, sucias de palmas y de montones de arena arrastrada por la fuerte brisa marina.

Compró un pasaje para un barco que zarparía por la tarde rumbo a Amier, el puerto más cercano de Melisande, al otro lado del golfo de Oro. Dado el embargo que sufrían los barcos que zarpaban en Xandria rumbo a otras zonas del imperio de Adarlan, un puerto olvidado del mundo como Amier era su mejor opción. Desde allí, cabalgaría a lomos de Kasida hasta Rifthold, aunque con suerte podría coger otro barco en algún punto del largo río Avery y ahorrarse así la última etapa del viaje a la capital.

El barco no zarparía hasta que subiese la marea, de modo que Candy tenía unas cuantas horas para visitar la ciudad. El mercader de seda de araña ya no estaba allí, como tampoco el zapatero ni las sacerdotisas del templo.

Inquieta por si alguien reconocía la yegua, pero pensando que se la podrían robar si la dejaba sin vigilancia, Candy cabalgó por las calles menos transitadas hasta llegar a un abrevadero semioculto.

Candy se apoyó contra una pared de piedra arenisca mientras el caballo bebía. ¿Habrían llegado ya los hombres de lord Berick a la fortaleza? Al paso que iban, seguramente se plantarían allí aquella misma noche o al día siguiente a primera hora como máximo. Candy esperaba que el maestro estuviera preparado; y que hubiera vuelto a instalar la trampa de fuego. ¿La había despachado por su propia seguridad o lo iban a pillar por sorpresa?

Echó una ojeada al palacio que se erguía sobre la ciudad. Berick no iba con sus hombres. Si entregaba la cabeza del maestro mudo, era probable que el rey de Adarlan levantara el embargo a la ciudad.

¿Buscaba lord Berick el bien de sus gentes o actuaba por propio beneficio?

Bien pensado, el desierto Rojo también necesitaba a los asesinos; y su dinero y los negocios que representaban los emisarios extranjeros.

Berick y el maestro se habían comunicado varias veces a lo largo de las últimas semanas. ¿Qué había pasado? Patty había hecho otro viaje la semana anterior y no había mencionado que hubiera dificultades.

En realidad, parecía muy contenta.

En aquel momento, sin razón aparente, un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Candy. Tampoco entendió qué la impulsaba a rebuscar en las alforjas para sacar la carta de recomendación del maestro.

Si el señor mudo hubiera estado al tanto del ataque inminente, se habría puesto a fortificar las defensas antes de la partida de Candy. Y no la habría expulsado. Era la mejor asesina de todo Adarlan, y si doscientos hombres se disponían a asaltar su fuerte, la necesitaba. El maestro no pecaba de orgullo, no como Arobynn. Quería a sus discípulos con ternura, cuidaba de ellos. Sin embargo, no había querido entrenar a Patty. ¿Por qué?

Además, teniendo tantos seres queridos en la fortaleza, ¿por qué iba a proteger únicamente a Candy? ¿Por qué no ordenarles a todos que se fueran?

Con el corazón a punto de estallar, la asesina abrió la carta de beneplácito.

Estaba en blanco. Le dio la vuelta al pergamino. En la otra cara tampoco había nada escrito. Lo levantó hacia el sol para asegurarse de que no hubiera marcas de agua o de tinta invisible. En cualquier caso, él mismo lo había

sellado, ¿no? Estaba su sello en…

Era muy fácil robar un sello. Ella se lo había robado al capitán Rolfe. Y Candy había visto la marca blanca en el dedo del maestro; había perdido el anillo.

¿Y si Patty le había administrado un veneno y le había entregado un documento sellado con el anillo del maestro?

No, no era posible. No tenía ningún sentido. ¿Por qué iba Patty a despacharla y luego fingir que lo había decidido el maestro? A menos que…

Candy volvió a mirar el palacio de Berick. A menos que Patty no visitase a lord Berick en representación del maestro. Quizás al principio sí, para ganarse la confianza del asesino mudo. Pero tal vez hubiese fingido que hacía de mediadora cuando en realidad sus intenciones eran muy distintas. Aquel mercader de seda de araña había mencionado que había un espía entre los asesinos, un espía que

trabajaba para Berick. ¿Pero por qué?

Candy no tuvo tiempo de meditarlo. No si doscientos hombres estaban a punto de asaltar el fuerte. Podría haber interrogado a lord Berick, pero habría perdido un tiempo precioso.

Un guerrero más o menos tal vez supusiese una gran diferencia contra doscientos hombres, pero ella era Candy White. Aquello tenía que significar algo. Significaba algo.

Montó a Kasida y cabalgó hacia las puertas de la ciudad.

–A ver cuánto corres –susurró Candy al oído de la yegua, y partió al galope.

_Continuara…_


	11. Chapter 11

(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)

LA ASESINA EN EL DESIERTO.

Una micronovela de

Trono de Cristal

Capitulo 11.

Como una estrella errante por un cielo rojo, Kasida volaba sobre las dunas. Saltó el barranco de la Cuchilla como si salvara un arroyuelo. Pararon solo el tiempo suficiente para que el caballo descansara y abrevara, y aunque Candy le pidió perdón por forzarla tanto, Kasida no flaqueó. Ella también presentía el peligro.

Cabalgaron durante la noche, hasta que el alba encarnada rompió sobre las dunas y el humo enturbió el cielo. Entonces la fortaleza se desplegó ante ellas.

El fuego ardía aquí y allá, y se oían gritos por todas partes junto con el fragor de las armas al entrechocar. Los asesinos aún ofrecían resistencia pero los hombres de Berick ya habían franqueado las murallas. Unos cuantos cadáveres salpicaban la arena que conducía a las puertas, pero los propios portones no mostraban signos de haber sido forzados, como si alguien los hubiese abierto desde dentro.

Candy desmontó antes de llegar a la última duna y dejó que el propio caballo escogiera entre seguirla o correr en libertad. Recorrió agachada el resto del camino hasta llegar a la fortaleza. Se detuvo apenas el tiempo suficiente para cogerle la espada a un soldado muerto y se la ciñó al cinturón. Era de manufactura barata y estaba descompensada, pero la afilada punta bastaría para sus propósitos. Por el golpeteo amortiguado que sonaba a su espalda, supo que Kasida la había seguido, pero no se atrevió a apartar los ojos de la escena que tenía delante. Sacó sus dos largas dagas. Al otro lado de la muralla había cadáveres por todas partes, tanto de soldados como de asesinos. Por lo demás, el patio principal estaba vacío aunque el agua fluía roja por los riachuelos. Procuró no mirar las caras de los caídos.

Los fuegos estaban reducidos a ascuas; la mayoría era poco más que un montón de cenizas humeantes.

Los restos carbonizados de las flechas indicaban que las habían prendido antes de lanzarlas. Cada paso que la internaba en la fortaleza se le antojaba toda una vida. Los gritos y el repique de armas procedían de otra zona de la fortificación. ¿Quién iba ganando? Si los soldados habían logrado entrar con tan pocas pérdidas, alguien tenía que haberles cedido el paso, seguramente en plena noche. ¿Cuánto tiempo había tardado el vigía nocturno en atisbar a los soldados que se colaban en la fortaleza? A menos que el vigilante hubiera sido asesinado antes de dar la alarma.

No obstante, mientras se internaba en el hogar de los asesinos silenciosos, Candy comprendió que debería estar haciéndose una pregunta mucho peor. ¿Dónde estaba el maestro?

Era eso lo que quería lord Berick: la cabeza del maestro mudo.

Y Patty…

Candy no quiso terminar aquel pensamiento. No era posible que Patty la hubiera obligado a marcharse para ahorrarle aquello. No podía estar detrás de aquel ataque. Sin embargo…

La asesina de Adarlan echó a correr hacia la sala de recepciones, sin preocuparse del ruido. La sangre y la destrucción campaban a sus anchas. Pasó por patios atestados de soldados y asesinos enzarzados en combate.

Había remontado la mitad de las escaleras que conducían al salón del trono cuando se encontró frente a frente con un soldado blandiendo una espada. Candy esquivó el golpe y le hundió la daga en el vientre con una estocada baja y profunda. Los soldados habían prescindido de las armaduras para evitar el calor, y sus cotas de malla de cuero no bastaban para protegerlos de una hoja hecha de acero de Adarlan.

Saltó a un lado cuando el soldado rodó por las escaleras con un gruñido. No se molestó en mirarlo por última vez antes de proseguir su ascenso. Reinaba el silencio en el último piso.

Casi sin aliento, Candy corrió como una posesa hacia la puerta abierta del salón de recepciones. Los doscientos soldados tenían la misión de destruir la fortaleza… y distraer a los asesinos. Al estar todos pendientes del ataque, habían dejado al maestro desprotegido. Sin embargo, seguía siendo el maestro mudo. ¿Qué hacía pensar a Patty que lo podía vencer?

A no ser que hubiera empleado aquel tóxico también con él. ¿Cómo si no se las iba a ingeniar ella para desarmarlo?

Candy se abalanzó corriendo por las puertas abiertas y estuvo a punto de tropezar con el cadáver tendido a la entrada.

Mikhail yacía de espaldas con la garganta abierta y los ojos fijos en el techo de azulejos. Muerto. A su lado estaba Ilias, que intentaba levantarse aferrándose al mismo tiempo el vientre ensangrentado. Candy ahogó un sollozo e Ilias alzó la cabeza. La sangre borboteaba en su boca. La asesina de Adarlan se arrodilló a su lado pero él gruñó y señaló hacia el fondo de la sala.

Hacia donde estaba su padre.

El maestro descansaba de costado en el trono, con los ojos abiertos y la túnica aún intacta. Sin embargo, su inmovilidad era antinatural; Patty le había administrado algo para paralizarlo.

La muchacha estaba allí, de pie junto a él y de espaldas a Candy, y le hablaba al maestro con un tono rápido y quedo. Parloteaba. Sostenía con fuerza la espada de su padre, por cuya hoja goteaba la sangre.

Los ojos del maestro se posaron en la cara de la asesina de Adarlan, luego en la de su propio hijo.

Estaban inundados de dolor. No por sí mismo, sino por Ilias; por su hijo herido. Volvió a mirar el rostro de Candy, ahora con una expresión de súplica en su mirada verdeazul. _Salva a mi hijo._

Patty inspiró profundamente y levantó la espada, disponiéndose a cortar la cabeza del maestro. Candy sacó el cuchillo en un parpadeo. Con un golpe de muñeca, lo lanzó.

La daga alcanzó a Patty en el antebrazo, exactamente donde Candy había apuntado. Lanzando un grito, la joven abrió la mano. La espada de su padre cayó al suelo. Pálida de la sorpresa, la muchacha se dio la vuelta a toda prisa aferrándose la herida pero su expresión mudó en algo oscuro e implacable cuando vio allí a Candy. Patty saltó hacia el arma caída.

Candy ya había echado a correr.

La otra recogió la espada y la alzó para abatirla contra el cuello del maestro.

Candy la embistió en el último momento y ambas se estrellaron contra el suelo. Ropa, hueso y acero, todo enredado en un remolino. La asesina de Adarlan levantó las piernas lo suficiente para patear a Patty con fuerza. Las dos chicas se separaron y Candy se puso en pie en el mismo movimiento.

Desgraciadamente Patty ya se había incorporado. Blandiendo la espada, se interponía entre Candy y el maestro. La sangre resbalaba por el brazo de Patty.

Las dos jadeaban. La asesina de Adarlan hizo un esfuerzo por controlar el mareo.

–No lo hagas –pidió sin resuello.

Patty lanzó una risa seca.

–Te dije que te fueras a casa.

Candy se sacó la espada del cinto. ¡Si al menos tuviera un arma como la de Patty y no aquel metal cochambroso! La hoja le tembló en las manos cuando se dio cuenta de quién se interponía exactamente entre ella y el maestro. No un soldado anónimo, no un desconocido ni un objetivo sin nombre. Era Patty.

–¿Por qué? –susurró Candy.

La chica ladeó la cabeza y levantó aún más la espada.

–¿Por qué? –Candy jamás había visto nada tan espantoso como el odio que retorcía las facciones de Patty–. Porque lord Berick me ha prometido enviar mil hombres a las Llanuras, por eso. El robo de aquellos caballos era exactamente la excusa que le hacía falta para atacar la fortaleza. Mi único cometido era encargarme de los guardias y dejar la puerta abierta ayer por la noche. Y llevarle eso –señaló con la espada al asesino mudo–. La cabeza del maestro –miró a Candy de arriba abajo y la asesina de Adarlan se odió a sí misma por temblar tanto–. Suelta la espada, Candy.

La otra no se movió.

–Vete al infierno.

Patty rio entre dientes.

–Ya he estado en el infierno. Pasé algún tiempo allí cuando tenía doce años, ¿recuerdas? Y cuando marche hacia las Llanuras con las tropas de Berick, me aseguraré de que el rey supremo Loch lo visite también, pero primero…

Patty se giró hacia el maestro y Candy ahogó un grito.

–No –repitió.

Estando tan lejos, Patty lo mataría antes de que la asesina de Adarlan pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo.

–No mires, Candy.

La joven de las Llanuras dio un paso hacia el maestro mudo.

–Si lo tocas, te clavaré esta espada en el cuello –le espetó la otra.

La impresionaron sus propias palabras y parpadeó para ahuyentar las lágrimas.

Patty miró por encima del hombro.

–No creo que lo hagas.

Luego dio otro paso hacia el señor mudo, y la segunda daga de Candy surcó el aire. Alcanzó a Patty en un costado de la armadura, donde hizo una buena mella antes de caer rodando hasta el pie del trono.

Patty se detuvo y le dedicó a su antigua amiga una sonrisa desganada.

–Has fallado.

–No lo hagas.

–¿Por qué?

Candy se llevó una mano al corazón mientras con la otra aferraba la espada con fuerza.

–Porque sé lo que se siente –se acercó un paso más–. Porque sé lo que se siente cuando albergas esa clase de odio, Patty. Lo sé perfectamente. Y esta no es la manera. Esta… –repitió en voz más alta mientras señalaba el fortín y los cadáveres que albergaba, a los soldados y a los asesinos que seguían luchando–. Esta no es la manera.

–Dijo la asesina –escupió Patty.

–Me hice asesina porque no tenía otra elección. Pero tú sí la tienes, Patty. Siempre la has tenido. Por favor, no lo mates.

_Por favor, no me obligues a matarte, _le estaba diciendo en realidad.

Patty cerró los ojos. Candy tensó la muñeca para comprobar el equilibrio de la espada, para calibrar su peso. Cuando la otra abrió los ojos, apenas quedaba nada de aquella muchacha de la que se había encariñado a lo largo del último mes.

–Esos hombres –dijo Patty, y levantó la espada aún más–. Esos hombres lo destruyen todo.

–Ya lo sé.

–¡Lo sabes pero no haces nada para impedirlo! Solo eres un perro encadenado a tu amo –bajando el arma, salvó la distancia que las separaba. Candy estuvo a punto de ceder al alivio, pero no aflojó la presión de la mano contra la espada. Patty respiraba con dificultad–. Podrías venir conmigo –le apartó un mechón a su antigua compañera–. Juntas podríamos conquistar las Llanuras. Y con las tropas de lord Berick… –la mano de Patty acarició la mejilla de Candy, y esta intentó no retroceder ante el contacto, ante las palabras que salían de la boca de la chica–. Serías mi mano derecha. Recuperaríamos las Llanuras.

–No puedo –contestó Candy, aunque veía el plan de Patty con absoluta claridad, aunque la idea llegaba a tentarla.

La otra retrocedió un paso.

–¿Y qué tiene de especial Rifthold? ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas pasar arrastrándote ante ese monstruo?

–No puedo acompañarte y lo sabes. Así que coge tus tropas y vete, Patty.

Varias expresiones asomaron a la boca de Patty al mismo tiempo. Dolor. Negación. Rabia.

–Pues que así sea –dijo.

Patty atacó, y a Candy solo le dio tiempo a echar la cabeza a un lado para esquivar la daga que la otra le había lanzado con un golpe de muñeca. La hoja le arañó la mejilla y la asesina de Adarlan notó el calor de la sangre en la cara. ¡La cara! De todos los lugares donde Patty podía haberla alcanzado…

La joven de las Llanuras surcó el aire con la espada, tan cerca que Candy tuvo que brincar hacia atrás. Aterrizó de pie, pero su antigua amiga era tan rápida y estaba tan cerca que Candy solo pudo protegerse con su propia arma. Las hojas entrechocaron.

La asesina de Adarlan giró sobre sí misma para rechazar la espada de Patty. Lo hizo con tanta fuerza que la otra se tambaleó, mientras Candy aprovechaba la ocasión para coger ventaja y atacar una y otra vez. Patty paraba todos los golpes con facilidad gracias a la superioridad de su arma.

Pasaron junto al trono con el maestro postrado. Candy se dejó caer al suelo e intentó golpear a Patty con la pierna, pero esta saltó hacia atrás y esquivó el golpe. La asesina aprovechó aquellos preciosos segundos para coger la daga que yacía a los pies del trono.

Cuando Patty volvió a atacarla, golpeó las hojas cruzadas de la espada y la daga de Candy.

La joven de las Llanuras lanzó una carcajada grave.

–¿Cómo crees que acabará esto? –empujó las hojas de Candy–. ¿O acaso estamos librando una lucha a muerte?

Candy se afianzó contra el suelo. No sabía que Patty fuera tan fuerte… ni que la sobrepasara tanto en altura. Y su armadura… ¿Cómo se las arreglaría para atravesar eso? Había un hueco entre la axila y las costillas, y también alrededor del cuello…

–Dímelo tú –replicó Candy. La sangre le resbalaba por la cara hasta el cuello–. Parece ser que lo tienes todo planeado.

–Intenté protegerte –Patty forcejeó contra las armas de Candy, pero no con la fuerza suficiente para apartarlas–. Y volviste de todos modos.

–¿Llamas a eso protección? ¿Envenenarme y luego dejarme tirada en el desierto?

Patty la había engañado y traicionado. La asesina de Adarlan enseñó los dientes, dispuesta a atacar. Rápidamente, la otra le dio un puñetazo con la mano libre, que pasó entre la cruz de las armas y la alcanzó entre los ojos. La cabeza de Candy dio una sacudida. La asesina vio un fogonazo y se desplomó de rodillas. La espada y la daga repicaron contra el suelo.

Un segundo después, Patty estaba sobre ella, con un brazo ensangrentado atravesado sobre el pecho de Candy y el filo de la espada contra la mejilla ilesa de su antigua amiga.

–Dame una sola razón para no matarte aquí mismo –le susurró Patty al oído a la vez que apartaba la espada de Candy de una patada. La daga yacía junto a ellas, fuera del alcance de la asesina.

Candy forcejeó para alejar la cara del filo.

–Oh, pero qué presumida eres –se burló Patty, y la otra hizo un gesto de dolor cuando la hoja se hundió más en su piel–. ¿Tienes miedo de que te marque la cara? –desplazó la espada para colocarla contra la garganta de Candy–. ¿Y si te rajo el cuello?

–Basta.

–No quería que las cosas acabaran así entre nosotras. No quería que te vieras involucrada en esto.

Candy la creyó. Si Patty hubiera querido matarla, ya lo habría hecho. Y también había tenido ocasiones de sobra para acabar con el maestro. Tanta monserga sobre el odio, la pasión y el arrepentimiento…

–Estás loca –le espetó Candy.

Patty bufó.

–¿Quién ha matado a Mikhail? –quiso saber la asesina de Adarlan. Cualquier cosa con tal de inducirla a seguir hablando, a seguir pendiente de sí misma. Porque a pocos metros de Candy estaba la daga…

–Yo –declaró Patty. Su voz había perdido algo de arrogancia.

Como estaba inmovilizada contra el suelo y no le veía bien la cara, Candy no podía estar segura, pero había creído entrever una pizca de remordimiento en sus palabras.

–Cuando los hombres de Berick atacaron, me aseguré de ser yo quien se lo notificara al maestro. El muy tonto ni siquiera olió la jarra de la que bebió antes de acudir a las puertas. Mikhail, en cambio, sospechó que yo tramaba algo y corrió hacia aquí para advertirlo. Demasiado tarde, sin embargo. El maestro ya había ingerido el veneno. Y luego Ilias sencillamente… se interpuso en mi camino.

Candy miró a Ilias, que yacía en el suelo. Seguía respirando. El maestro miraba a su hijo con ojos horrorizados y suplicantes. Había que cortar la hemorragia de Ilias o moriría. El maestro dobló los dedos e hizo un movimiento sinuoso.

–¿A cuántos más has matado? –preguntó Candy para distraer a Patty mientras el maestro repetía el gesto. Una especie de culebreo lento y extraño…

–Solo a ellos dos. Y a los tres vigilantes. Les dejé a los soldados el resto.

Los dedos del maestro se retorcían y reptaban… como una serpiente.

Un ataque. Un solo golpe le bastaría. Igual que a la cobra.

Patty era rápida. Candy tenía que serlo más.

–¿Sabes qué, Patty? –musitó Candy repasando al mismo tiempo los movimientos que tendría que hacer durante los segundos siguientes, imaginando el impulso de sus músculos y rezando para no titubear, para mantener la concentración.

Patty hundió un poco más la hoja de la espada en la garganta de la asesina.

–¿Qué, Candy?

–¿Quieres saber lo que me enseñó el maestro durante todas aquellas clases?

Advirtió que Patty se ponía alerta, que la pregunta la distraía. Era la ocasión que necesitaba.

–Esto.

Candy se retorció y embistió a Patty con el hombro. La armadura y la espada resonaron del impacto.

La joven de las Llanuras perdió el equilibrio y se tambaleó hacia atrás. Candy golpeó los dedos de su antigua amiga con tanta fuerza que esta soltó la espada, que cayó directamente a la mano de la otra.

Como un rayo, con el movimiento de una serpiente que se retuerce sobre sí misma, Candy inmovilizó a Patty de bruces contra el suelo, que se quedó allí tendida con la espada de su padre apuntándole la nuca.

Candy no se había dado cuenta del silencio que reinaba en la sala hasta que estuvo allí a cuatro patas, con una rodilla clavada en el cuerpo de Patty y la otra apoyada en el suelo. La sangre, más roja que su cabello, brotaba del cuello de la muchacha allá donde la espada lo rozaba.

–No lo hagas –susurró Patty con aquella voz que Candy conocía tan bien, infantil y despreocupada.

¿La había fingido siempre?

Candy hundió más la espada. Patty cogió aire y cerró los ojos.

La asesina apretó la empuñadura con fuerza e intentó respirar con normalidad para infundirse valor.

Patty debía morir. Por lo que había hecho, merecía morir. Y no solo por los asesinos que yacían sin vida a su alrededor, sino también por los soldados que se habían sacrificado por su causa. Y por la propia Candy, que allí, arrodillada junto a ella, tenía el corazón roto. Aunque no atravesase el cuello de Patty con la espada, la perdería. Ya la había perdido.

Bien pensado, el mundo ya había perdido a Patty hacía mucho tiempo.

Candy no pudo evitar que los labios le temblaran cuando preguntó:

–¿Alguna vez fue real?

Patty abrió un ojo y se quedó mirando la pared del otro lado.

–Hubo momentos en que lo fue. Cuando te obligué a marcharte, lo fue.

Candy reprimió un sollozo e inspiró profundamente para serenarse. Despacio, retiró la espada del cuello de Patty, apenas unos milímetros.

Su antigua amiga intentó moverse, pero la asesina volvió a hundirle el acero en la piel, y la otra se quedó quieta. En el exterior se oyeron gritos de victoria –y de preocupación–, unas voces roncas por la falta de uso. Los asesinos habían ganado. ¿Cuánto tardarían en llegar? Si veían a Patty, si descubrían lo que había hecho, la matarían.

–Tienes cinco minutos para recoger tus cosas y marcharte –le advirtió Candy con tranquilidad–. Porque dentro de veinte minutos, subiré a las almenas y te dispararé una flecha. Procura estar fuera de mi alcance para entonces, porque si no es así, esa flecha te atravesará el cuello.

Candy levantó la espada. Patty se puso en pie despacio, pero no se marchó. La otra tardó un parpadeo en comprender que esperaba que le devolviera la espada de su padre.

La asesina de Adarlan miró la empuñadura en forma de lobo y la sangre que ensuciaba el acero. El único vínculo que unía a Patty a su padre, a su familia, a ese amargo rescoldo de esperanza que aún le ardía en el corazón.

Candy dio la vuelta al arma y se la tendió a Patty por el mango. Con lágrimas en los ojos, que abría desmesuradamente, la muchacha tomó la espada. Abrió la boca para hablar pero Candy la interrumpió.

–Vete a casa, Patty.

Esta volvió a palidecer. Tomó el arma que le tendía Candy y se la enfundó. Miró a su antigua compañera una última vez antes de salir corriendo, saltando sobre el cadáver de Mikhail como si no fuera más que un montón de basura.

Desapareció al instante.

_Continuara…_


	12. Chapter 12

(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)

LA ASESINA EN EL DESIERTO.

Una micronovela de

Trono de Cristal

Capitulo 12.

Candy corrió hacia Ilias, que gimió cuando le dio la vuelta para ponerlo boca arriba. La herida que tenía en el estómago seguía sangrando. La asesina se arrancó unas tiras de la túnica empapada en sangre y gritó pidiendo ayuda mientras lo vendaba con fuerza.

Oyó un roce de tela en el suelo. Candy miró por encima del hombro y vio que el maestro intentaba acercarse a su hijo a rastras. La parálisis debía de estar cediendo.

Cinco asesinos cubiertos de sangre subieron las escaleras a toda prisa. Abrieron los ojos de par en par y luego palidecieron al descubrir a Ilias y al maestro. Candy dejó a Ilias a su cuidado y se precipitó hacia el padre.

–No se mueva –le ordenó. La asesina frunció el ceño cuando la sangre de su propia herida manchó la túnica del maestro–. Podría lastimarse.

Observó la tarima buscando alguna pista de la procedencia del veneno, y se precipitó a coger una copa de bronce volcada. Dedujo por el olor que habían adulterado el vino con una pequeña cantidad de gloriella, suficiente para paralizarlo pero no para envenenarlo. Al parecer Patty se había propuesto dejarlo completamente indefenso antes de matarlo. Quería que supiese que era ella quien lo había traicionado. Que estuviera consciente mientras le cortaba la cabeza. ¿Cómo era posible que el maestro no se hubiera dado cuenta del ardid antes de beberse aquel agua envenenada? Tal vez no fuera tan humilde como parecía. Quizás hubiera sido tan arrogante como para creer que estaba a salvo allí.

–Pasará pronto –tranquilizó Candy al señor mudo, pero gritó pidiendo el antídoto para acelerar el proceso. Uno de los asesinos salió corriendo del salón.

Cogiéndose la herida con una mano, se sentó junto al hombre. Al otro lado de la estancia, los asesinos se disponían a trasladar a Ilias, después de asegurarle al maestro que su hijo se pondría bien.

Candy estuvo a punto de gemir de alivio, pero se puso alerta cuando notó que una mano seca y encallecida rodeaba la suya y se la apretaba ligeramente. Bajó la vista hacia el señor mudo, cuyos ojos miraron la puerta abierta. Le recordaba la promesa que había hecho. Le había dado a Patty veinte minutos para ponerse fuera de su alcance.

Era la hora.

A lomos de Hisli, que galopaba como si la persiguieran todos los demonios. Patty apenas era ya una mancha oscura en el horizonte. Galopaba por las dunas en dirección noroeste, hacia las Arenas Cantarinas, a la estrecha franja de selva que separaba las tierras Desérticas del continente, tras las cuales se extendían los Yermos Orientales. Hacia Briarcliff.

Encaramada a una almena, Candy se sacó una flecha del carcaj y la alojó en el arco. La cuerda gimió cuando la tensó, más y más, con todas sus fuerzas.

Concentrada en la minúscula figura que cabalgaba a lomos del caballo negro, Candy apuntó.

En el silencio de la fortaleza, el arco tañó como un arpa lúgubre.

La flecha se elevó en un arco implacable. Las dunas rojas pasaban por debajo a toda velocidad mientras el proyectil salvaba la distancia. Un girón de oscuridad alada cargado de acero. Una muerte rápida y sangrienta.

Hisli dio un coletazo cuando la flecha se enterró en la arena, a pocos milímetros de sus cascos traseros. Patty no se atrevió a mirar por encima del hombro. Siguió galopando y no se detuvo. Candy bajó el arco y se quedó mirando a Patty hasta que su antigua amiga desapareció en el horizonte.

Una flecha, tal como había prometido.

Sin embargo, también le había prometido que le daría veinte minutos para alejarse.

Candy había disparado a los veintiuno.

A la mañana siguiente, el maestro mandó llamar a Candy a su dormitorio. Había sido una noche larga, pero Ilias estaba ya en proceso de recuperación. Aunque por los pelos, la hoja no había perforado ningún órgano. Todos los soldados de lord Berick habían muerto. Estaban a punto de ser transportados a Xandria para recordarle a lord Berick que buscase en otra parte la aprobación del rey de Adarlan.

Habían caído veinte asesinos y en la fortaleza reinaba el silencio denso del luto.

Candy se sentó en una silla de madera tallada y miró al maestro, que, asomado a la ventana, contemplaba el cielo. La asesina estuvo a punto de caerse de la silla cuando el hombre empezó a hablar.

–Me alegro de que no mataras a Patty –tenía la voz ronca y pronunciaba las palabras con el acento entrecortado pero melodioso de una lengua que Candy nunca había oído–. Llevaba un tiempo preguntándome cuándo se haría cargo de su destino.

–Entonces lo sabias…

El maestro se dio media vuelta.

–Hace años que lo sé. Varios meses después de su llegada, hice algunas averiguaciones en las Llanuras. Su familia no le había escrito y me preocupaba que les hubiera pasado algo –se sentó en una silla, enfrente de Candy–. El mensajero regresó al cabo de unos meses diciendo que Briarcliff ya no existía. El señor y su hija mayor habían sido asesinados a manos del rey supremo, y la hija menor, Patty, había desaparecido.

–¿Y por qué nunca… la interrogaste al respecto?

Candy se tocó la fina costra de la mejilla izquierda. No le quedaría cicatriz. Y si le quedaba… bueno, en ese caso buscaría a Patty y le devolvería el favor.

–Porque tenía la esperanza de que al final confiaría en mí lo suficiente para contármelo todo. Tenía que concederle la oportunidad, a pesar de los riesgos.

Esperaba que aprendiese a afrontar el dolor, a convivir con él –sonrió con tristeza a Candy–. Si aprendes a soportar el dolor, eres capaz de sobrevivir a todo. Algunas personas aprenden a aceptarlo… a amarlo. Algunos lo soportan ahogándolo en tristeza o se fuerzan a sí mismos a olvidar. Otros lo transforman en ira. Patty, en cambio, dejó que su dolor se tornara odio, y que la consumiera hasta convertirla en alguien distinto; una persona que sin duda jamás deseó llegar a ser.

Candy absorbió las palabras pero las dejó de lado para meditarlas más adelante.

–¿Vas a contar lo que hizo?

–No. Ahorraré ese trago a mis gentes. Muchos la consideraban su amiga, y una parte de mí cree que en ocasiones lo fue.

Candy se quedó mirando el suelo, sin saber qué hacer con el dolor que le oprimía el pecho. ¿Convertirlo en rabia, como el maestro decía, le ayudaría a soportarlo?

–Si te sirve de algo, Candy –dijo él con su voz áspera–, creo que has sido lo más parecido a una amiga que Patty ha llegado a tener. Y creo que te obligó a marcharte porque de verdad te apreciaba.

Candy odiaba a sus labios por temblar tanto.

–Eso no reduce el dolor.

–Ni yo te lo he dicho con esa pretensión. Pero creo que has dejado una huella muy profunda en el corazón de Patty. Le perdonaste la vida y le devolviste la espada de su padre. No lo olvidará. Y quizá cuando haga el siguiente movimiento para reclamar su título, se acordará de la asesina del norte y de la bondad que demostró, y tal vez deje menos cadáveres a su paso.

Se dirigió hacia un secreter de filigrana, como si quisiera dar tiempo a Candy para recuperar la compostura, y sacó una carta. Cuando volvió junto a ella, los ojos de la muchacha ya estaban secos.

–Cuando le entregues esto a tu maestro, hazlo con la cabeza alta.

Ella cogió la carta. El beneplácito. El fruto de su esfuerzo. Después de todo lo que había pasado, la misiva había perdido su importancia.

–¿Y a qué se debe que me estés hablando? Pensaba que habías hecho voto de silencio de por vida.

Él se encogió de hombros.

–Eso cree todo el mundo, pero por lo que yo recuerdo jamás he hecho voto de silencio oficialmente. Prefiero guardar silencio la mayor parte del tiempo, y estoy tan acostumbrado que a menudo olvido que poseo la capacidad del habla. En ocasiones, sin embargo, las palabras son necesarias. Cuando hacen falta explicaciones que los meros gestos no pueden transmitir.

Candy asintió, haciendo lo posible por ocultar su sorpresa. Al cabo de un momento, el maestro dijo:

–Si alguna vez te cansas del norte, siempre serás bienvenida entre nosotros. Te prometo que los meses invernales son mucho más agradables que los estivales. Y creo que mi hijo se alegraría mucho si decidieras volver.

El hombre rio por lo bajo y la asesina de Adarlan se sonrojó. Él le tomó la mano.

–Mañana, cuando partas, algunos de mis hombres te acompañarán –añadió.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque tienen que llevar el carro a Xandria. Sé que estás en deuda con tu maestro; que aún le tienes que devolver una buena suma antes de ser libre para vivir tu propia vida. Te obliga a reintegrarle la fortuna que te forzó a solicitar –le apretó la mano a Candy antes de acercarse a uno de los tres baúles que había apoyados contra la pared–. Por salvarme la vida y perdonar la de Patty.

Abrió la tapa de un baúl, y luego otra y otra.

El sol iluminó el oro guardado en el interior. El reflejo inundó la habitación como luz en el agua.

Cuánto oro… y además tenía el retal de seda de araña que el mercader le había regalado. No podía pensar en las posibilidades que le ofrecían aquellas riquezas, no en aquel momento.

–Cuando le entregues la carta a tu maestro, dale esto también. Y dile que en el desierto Rojo no golpeamos a nuestros discípulos.

Candy sonrió despacio, al borde de las lágrimas.

–Así lo haré.

La asesina de Adarlan miró la ventana abierta y el mundo que se extendía detrás.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, oyó la canción del viento del norte, que la invitaba a volver a casa. Y no tuvo miedo.

_Continuara…_

_Hola._

_Aquí termina la segunda micronovela, espero que haya sido de su agrado._

_La siguiente será: La Asesina en el Submundo._

_Saludos._


End file.
